Auburn Hair
by d4nte
Summary: Shirou has always been good with the bow and the world that he resides in is considered the moonlit world. Apparently, when Zelretch discovers something anomalous about Shirou when he was visiting Tohsaka Rin. They discover that he is a demigod of a certain immortal huntress. (Fem!Shirou ; Child of Artemis)
1. Chapter 1: Fading

Shirou looks at Zelretch in annoyance, "How in the name of the Root do I have a rank in Divinity… and why is Gaia trying to kill me?!"

The two are at the Emiya workshop as Rin is currently once again trying to create a necklace fueled by the Kaleidoscope. Apparently, after being able to recreate the Jeweled Sword, Rin Tohsaka decided to create her own Mystic Code. According to her ranting letters from the Clock Tower, the necklace kept on exploding despite whatever care or preparation she will have the moment she channels the Kaleidoscope into it.

Zelretch grins as he looks at the young man. "It appears that you came from a different dimension. And since you are from a different dimension, Gaia will immediately strive to remove you. It is interesting to know that there is another entity out there somewhere that can use dimensional magecraft."

"So?" Shirou's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, before he doubles over in pain as another wave of agony lances across his Magic Circuits. "Gah!" he spat out for what seems to be the 100th time today.

"I know what to do." Zelretch bops his hand after impassively watching Shirou cry out in pain, "Can you trace Rule Breaker? I'll link it to my Magic Circuits and stab you with it. Then maybe we can discover just what you are and maybe remove the anchor that is keeping you in this dimension."

"Can I say something to Rin?" Shirou asks as he traces out Rule Breaker, wincing once more as his Magic Circuits once again cry out.

"Sure." Zelretch lazily responds as he wrests control of the Noble Phantasm from Shirou. "I'll tell her."

"Rin," Shirou begins "I'm sorry that I cannot see your tsundere expression again."

Zelretch laughs boisterously, "Is Archer influencing you? I thought you hate him!"

"No." Shirou explains, "Even if I hate how he trashes our ideals, he is just a guy stuck in a perversion of our dream."

Zelretch nods, wondering why this version of Shirou has a much more favorable viewpoint of the Counter Guardian. Zelretch than realized something.

"Wait." Zelretch asks as he holds Rule Breaker over Shirou's skin, "Can you try and trace a Divine Construct for me?"

"What do you mean?" Shirou asks, "You know that I cannot comprehend… fine, I'll try."

**Trace On**

Suddenly a flash of prana explodes out of Shirou and a golden chain appears in his hand. "What." Shirou states with a bewildered expression on his face. Somewhere, deep within him, he feels fear when gazing upon it, as if he will lose a bit of himself. He quickly dismisses it.

"Huh, I wonder why Rule Breaker didn't break the concealment magecraft before when Medea stabbed you." Zelretch wondered, then he realized that he is powering himself with the Kaleidoscope to power it on instinct. "So, your concealment magcraft extends beyond your skin and the mystery is currently dissolving."

Zelretch can feel the sheer amount of prana required to channel it. Suddenly, a loud crack can be heard as Shirou whips his head up.

"Oh crap!" Shirou yelps, "The Bounded Field is being destroyed by Gaia!"

"I know Skippy!" Zelretch roars in amusement, a life and death scenario with the World itself nipping at their heels, how amusing. "My own are also starting to crack. Well then, it's time to complete the destruction of the magecraft."

And with that, the iridescent blade is stuck in Shirou's arm. "Arghh!" he cries out in agony as the dagger rips through the enchantment placed upon him and Gaia's pressure starts to double upon his spirituala circuits.

Zelretch then notices something hilarious. The auburn-haired magus is growing breasts! Who knew that the harem king is actually a chick! Shirou's body starts to fade as whatever anchors him to this dimension is loosened.

"Well boy-or is it girl?-, I cannot let you go without something for amusing me so well." Zelretch ponders. He can't give Shirou a class card, seeing as the girl can fake Noble Phantasms. He doesn't have any Kaleidosticks at ready. Eh. Zelretch shrugs, might as well give the lady some things to get her feet up. He tapes a letter and a bag of jewels to the vanishing body.

"Thanks for providing such an amusing turnabout." the Dead Apostle mockingly salutes Shirou as she dissolves into motes of light as she vacates this reality.

* * *

-0-

* * *

A Different Kind of P.O.V.:

"Where the fuck do we put these?" Clotho cries out in annoyance as she held up a thread made of steel. "So much has to be replaced now!"

Normally, the fates are above such usage of expletives, but this thread is going to unravel their entire tapestry. In addition, the thread will ruin the entire look of the tapestry.

"Time to buy steel cutters." Atropos mutters as she wanders out of the temple, her fingers nor scissors can't cut something made of steel after all.

In a tent in the Wilds of Canada, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, gasps as she wakes up. Her daughter has returned to her.

"Atalanta Yajirushi." came the unbidden words to her lips as she looks up to the full moon.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Huh, I actually wrote this. Interesting. Anyway, I really didn't know what inspired me to write another story. I doubt it's because of the Cadaver Lab we had to go visit. Meh. Have a nice night.**

**Tata!**


	2. Chapter 2: Under the Sakura Tree

As Shirou Emiya…. No, Atalanta Yajirushi fall through a kaleidoscope of colors, he… _she_ experiences a separate life.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Flashback (A huge boi):

_One where she was the daughter of a bowyer, who lives in the forest edge of a town in Pennsylvania. An ochre-pupiled japanese man who loved nature along with maintaining a simple life. That man maintained a garden and hunted for meat. This man was somehow able to charm the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, despite her being misandric. Somehow, this man was able to be gifted with her virginity._

_Her father would tell her how he met Artemis while out hunting. They would keep meeting in secret in order to hunt together. It helped that the man also looked effeminate when one doesn't look too closely. _

_Atalanta was born during April. Artemis handed her over to her father, Hanta, under a blooming Sakura Tree, a tree that Atalanta ran under many times in the front of the house. The goddess left shortly after, visiting the pair only during Atalanta's birthday. And so, the little girl grew up under the careful guidance of her father, akin to a bonsai would go to school during the day, while training with her father in the art of the bow, hunting, and gardening. _

_One day, while Artemis was visiting, a hellhound almost mauls Atalanta to death before a gray-fletched and silver-fletched arrow strikes the monster in its eyes. The goddess knew that she cannot protect Atalanta all the time, so she decided to gift her with a silver and glass bow that can transform into twin daggers along with some millenium silver arrows in order to help Atalanta protect herself. Hanta also got some of these arrows in order to protect their daughter. _

_Almost every single night after that day, there was almost always a monster attacking the house. Therefore, Hanta decided to sit outside the house, waiting for the monsters while his daughter sleeps the night away. Despite these sleepless hours, he always finds time to take care of his daughter, finding pride in her accomplishments while taking small naps. The same girl came to see her dad as a hero, always protecting his little princess from the monsters that came during the night._

_That is, until one night before Atalanta's 12th birthday, when disaster struck. Her father's tired body gave during an epic struggle against a manticore. Atalanta was in the dojo practicing using twin daggers when her father came crashing through the dojo. His blood-soaked body was impaled by the highly-toxic tail of the manticore tail. In a fit of rage and with no arrows, Atalanta engaged in a struggle with it. For almost half the night the fight lasted until she was finally able to stab it in the eye with its tail cut off. However, this proved to be too much for the young girl. And so, she collapsed under the Sakura tree. The moonbeams hitted her face as her eyes closed._

_But how did this courageous little girl became known as Shirou Emiya?_

_Alaya, that's how. The boy, that perfect Counter Guardian, had died too early in the Fuyuki Fire, caught by one of the burning timbers. Therefore, as Atalanta fell into unconscious bliss, she was plucked from her original dimension and tossed her into the fire with a lazy enchantment. _

_The last thoughts of Atalanta was an all-consuming fire; the ground was decorated with the dying bodies of other victims….._

End Flashback:

* * *

-0-

* * *

Shi-Atalanta wakes up under a Sakura tree. Something about this situation seems very similar. Lifting her head from the hard dirt, she weakly picks up the letter and bag from her chest. Using **Structural Analysis** on it showed nothing. All she have is a letter telling her about what Zelretch saw, which she can see for herself, and a bag of jewels for monetary purposes. After that, she casts it upon herself and stands up in worry.

She is apparently 12 years old. In fact, her magic circuits are beyond powerful now-probably due to her demigod heritage. However, it is just ridiculous that she now has 100 additional magic circuits, capable of outputting 2000 prana in total. In addition, her old 27 circuits has been "cleaned"(?) and is now capable of producing 270 prana in total, in comparison to the originally pitiful 20-30 prana. In addition, there is some prana being unconsciously leaked out that Atalanta cannot prevent.

Looking around, her gaze rests upon a bow, _**Argyros Phoebus**_. A silver and glass bow that is all too familiar to her… The realization hits her. The memories start to rise into the forefront of her thoughts. Knowing that her father….. is dead, Atalanta registers just what she lost. She lost whatever chance she had for a peaceful life, she lost her father twice, she had lost a chance to stay with Run, she had lost… everything. Oh, how similar it is to the Fire, yet not.

Hiccuping, Atalanta grasps the bow in her hands and leaves for the Yajirushi household. It must've not been long, seeing as her bow was close by when she came to. Maybe… just maybe, she came back the morning after _that night_… on her birthday.

She trudges down to the unassuming front door of the house. The door is open. She turns her bow into its dagger form, her reality marble had already copied it, and enter the empty home. She first sees a digital clock and confirms her suspicions, it is the day after _that night_. She continues down the bare hallway and opens the bamboo screen door to the dojo. It is ruined.

Shinai and bows litter the floor and the padded flooring is all teared up. There is a huge hole in one of the walls, caused by the manticore that crashed into the house. Atalanta looks around for her father's corpse, just to notice that there is a trail of blood leading to the hole. Cold washes over her spine. The monsters took her father while she was fighting that damnable manticore. Almost unconsciously, Kanshou & Bakuya appears in her curled hands. She has been once again denied her father.

But it cannot deny her memory of Hanta, the father of the demigoddess of Artemis. With a heavy breathe, she gathers together an assortment of memorabilia and pictures of her father for her to remember him. Altogether, she places a small table over the blood stain and lays the photographs on top of it. Even if she had lived for 8 years in a different world, it doesn't lessen the love that she shares for her papa. Lighting up some incense sticks on the table top, Atalanta sit in a seiza while bowing in respect for that brave man who defended his daughter regardless of his own condition.

Atalanta heavily sighs. It is time to clean this house. Her mother cannot come home to such a dirty place.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Name: Atalanta Yajirushi (Shirou Emiya)

Alignment: Lawful Good

Origin – Moon and Sword

Element – Sword

STAT SHEET:

Strength: D+ | (C-): When Reinforced

Endurance: C- | (C): When Reinforced

Agility: B++ | (A): When Reinforced or Under the Moon

Mana: A-

Luck: E | (D+ When under the Moon)

NP: ?

SKILLS:

**Eye of the mind (True): B**

An insight attained by years of training, discipline and experience. A combat logic that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation. This has been updated to include the combat-ability of a regular demigod.

**Magic Resistance: D- (C- with Argyros Phoebus)**

Atalanta is not able cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat when they are casted directly on her.

**Crossing the Battlefield: B**

Gained from being a demigod daughter of Artemis, Atalanta is capable of weaving through plenty of obstacles.

**Blessed by the Moon: A+**

When fighting under the moon, Atalanta gains a boost in Agility and Luck. This is due to her godly heritage.

**Magecraft: C-**

Capable of using orthodox Thaumaturgy, such as 'Reinforcement' to temporarily increase the essence of the tool and 'Projection' to grasp the structure of the substance and temporarily replicate it. During her lifetime as Shirou Emiya, the sorceries learned by Atalanta are unremarkable except for her personal skill "Tracing".

**Hawkeye: A-**

By reinforcing her eyes to the limit, it allows for Atalanta to see much further than humanly possible. This also denotes her ability to see perfectly in the night.

**Battle Continuation: D-**

A Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. Atalanta Yajirushi gained this after never giving up in her fight against Gilgamesh as Shirou Emiya.

**Cooking: C++**

As Shirou Emiya, she was forced to cook for herself, since her foster father Kiritsugu had no talent in household work. At first it was a chore but eventually she started to love cooking, especially since it helps her clear her mind.

**Archery: A-**

As Shirou, she could be said to be an absolute genius in archery, having never missing a shot at a target with the only one missing being intentional. Now, as Atalanta, her inhuman parentage has boosted her ability to even hit moving targets.

**Divinity: A-**

Despite only being the demigod daughter of Artemis, the number of Divine Constructs within her soul has started to affect the outer body.

NOBLE PHANTASMS:

**Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords (E-A++) **_Anti-Unit_

Same as Canon, but now includes Divine Constructs

**Argyros Phoebus (C-) **_Anti-Unit_

A bow that was gifted to Atalanta Yajirushi by her godly mother. It has been enchanted to never break and increases the user's magic resistance by one tier, along with increasing damage against those classified as "monsters".

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Ha! I managed to post something! Anyway, I have to say, Senior-itis is a bitch and a half to deal with. Have a nice week.**

**Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flight of the Hunt

"Gotta go see Hanta and Atalanta." Artemis excitedly thought as she speeds through the forest. That was all she has in her mind. Artemis was forced to ditch her Hunt in order to see them every year, some of her more radical members would've never understood this affection. Anyway, her little girl is 12 years old now! Even if she _is_ supposed to be the virgin goddess, she can still be a caring mother, regardless of what that thirsty bitch Aphrodite may think.

It's not like she's fully misogynistic, unlike some of her more extreme hunters, she only hates stupid men. There is a lot of them on this plane. Hanta was so much better than them, like that _pig_, Actaeon, or _that man_. The betraying nature of Man, oh how it chaffs her at times.

There is a sense of hunger and bloodlust emanating from the forest. Good to know that Hanta is still alive. After all, the monsters would've all deserted if they died. However, there is still a lot of monsters living in this area. Maybe, she can go on a purge for these monsters.

"Now did I remember the gift?" Artemis muses as she starts to search her pack before lifting out a jade flower bud. Underneath the fake flower, there is a metal hair clip discretely attached to it. It's a pretty little thing. There is no enchantments lain on it and was masterfully crafted by Hephaestus. To be honest, she feels a little bad for the crippled blacksmith. Everyone asks him for crafts and he just does them with very little compensation. Anyway, this beautiful trinket deserves to be in her little Atalanta's hands. Something that she has to deliver herself.

Artemis never can understand why her fellow gods will abandon their children yet still gift some with random gifts. To be honest, she can't say anything, because she only has one child to spoil. And it's not like she can see Atalanta all the time, she still has her Hunt and duties in her domains to tend to. In addition, she left the sole viewing device that she has, a viewing mirror that Aphrodite had gifted her during the 14th century. She doesn't really like using it, however, it's demeaning to use something from that slut.

That mirror is so feminine, it chafed against her conscience to even look at it. It is a gaudy pink mirror which does prancing around a moon. Like, seriously, Aphrodite? Artemis coughs into her hand, enough digressions.

Suddenly a loud burst of divine energy suffocates her senses. "By Tartarus, what are the Celts doing here?" Artemis wonders out loud. Usually, the isolationist pantheon stayed in Ireland, seeing as the Greco-Roman pantheon took some of their power via romanization of some of their myths. Sigh, they never did forgive their pantheon. So, why are they doing this? Are they calling for war?

Then she remembers the other divine source of energy even remotely in this area. Her little Atalanta. "Shit," she swears as she runs to the house so quickly that there is only a silver blur racing through the town. It better not be her. Her little doe is not a hostage. She still remembers the awe in her little girl's eyes as she fired her arrows into those beast's eyes and asking for help in firing. Her dash halts as she stares in dead silence at the broken house. She takes in the gaping hole in the dojo wall and the bloodied cobblestone in front of the doorway. There are very few reasons as to this, but all points to a horrible reality. Her one and possibly only love has died (Excluding _him_).

Artemis collapses to her knees, sobbing at the realization. Hanta would have never let his house be dirtied. He always hired a contractor to repair anything seemingly broken on the same day and obsessively sweep the house on a half-week schedule. She looks up at the gaping hole and sees a small shrine barely glittering in the dark house. Silver jackets flash in the woods behind her.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Atalanta's POV:

Atalanta hums a little under her breath as she sweeps the floor of the dojo. Dad will never forgive her if she let the dojo be dirty. Nay, Shirou, the living blade and homemaker, will never appreciate that. She let "Shirou" take care of the task, her limbs following a phantom path as she recalls all of the many times she cleaned her father's house.

She still shuffles through her…. "Shirou's" thoughts. If anyone told Atalanta what happened to her last night, she would've laughed. She had lost her daddy, killed a manticore, got kidnapped by a pseudo-deity, lost her father, was a boy for about 7 years, almost became paralytic, found cool magic, die, come back to life, become the master to King Arthur-who is a girl, meet a real-life tsundere, almost die, die some more in a ritual that could've been renamed "Murder Death Kill", lose her arm, get an arm from a future version of Shirou _her_, and find out that she can glitch reality, and then come back to find her daddy's body missing, not even letting her mourn it properly. Times like this, she is glad that she can retreat into that empty void that defines Shirou Emiya. Oh, she does want to collapse and cry herself to sleep, but she reminds herself that it is her birthday, which means that her mommy is coming today. The house can't be messy, after all, her dad will never let it.

Inside her mind, she despairs. After all, this is even worse than losing her father. Even if Kiritsugu has never been the best father, he still cared for her and took care of her. Now, it's her daddy, someone who would tell stories for his little girl and be her own personal hero, something that Shirou wouldn't mind being with. After all, a man who would help others is truly a hero of justice.

Suddenly, a burst of divine(?) energy and death assaults her nose. Immediately, she traces Kanshou & Bakuya, Shirou's humble twin piandao, and turns to face the source. However, the light envelops her and her world _turns_.

A voice thrums through the air as she sees a bearded old man near a cauldron. His face is twisted into anger. By him, she sees a young warrior playing with a simple sword, looking at it, its name whispered to her, _Fragarach_. Atalanta's face blanches. This has to be the Celtic pantheon.

She knew that there are pantheons outside of the Greeks, but she had hoped that none had noticed her. By their sides, she sees the Morrigan, a woman with ravens all over her, Brighid, Cailleach, and Cernunnos. On top of that, she sees a group of fae on the other side of the bearded man's cauldron, their wings twitching violently and arms crossed.

"So…. daughter of Artemis." the sun god, Lugh, looks at her with his blade pointed at her, "Pray tell me, why does your soul hold a _fake_ of our blades?"

Atalanta gulps. How does she tell them that they are from a different dimension?

* * *

**I think…. That's the major Celtic gods? In my defense, I never actually got to specifically learn Celtic mythology. Maybe a few stories about the Fae, Beowulf (which I don't know if it qualifies) and the Ulster Cycle, but that's about it. But yeah, sorry that it took me so long to post. To be honest, I wanted to write more, but I'm just a tad busy with schoolwork. **

**I just have to say that the MC is more of a fusion between a modern little girl that has hero worship for her father and the empty sword that we all love and know. After all, even if there is a single thought/belief that binds the two together, their tragedies aren't the exact same. **

**Okay….. Hmmm, oh right. I have to ask, there are certain mythologies that I'm not scraping into, such as Christianity and the more monotheistic ones. I'm thinking that the Mesopotamian gods want to see her, for Enkidu's existence, the Egyptians (are their bladed NP in there? *shrug), I guess Japanese and Chinese pantheons(?), Hindu (oh great, more myth searching), Norse, and that's really it? I don't know what other weapons that Gilgamesh can ass-pull or CG EMIYA saw to allow the vision of heroic weaponry/ divine instruments. I mean, Gilgamesh did have Indra's vajra….. Shrug. Oh, boy. I'm going to put this one down under for a bit while I study the fuck out of these pantheons, I'll probably do OSP summaries for it. Anyway:**

**Tata!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pantheon Outside Home

Atalanta stares at the congregation of gods before her. "Err…." Lugh raises his hands before he points at the old man.

"Young one," he passively stares at her, "My name is The Dagda. Your scrying ability cannot detect my instruments, so I presume that I'm the only one that needs to introduce himself."

"Nice to meet you.' Atalanta answers, realizing that she may be in trouble for having the Hound of Ulster's lance inside my soul.

"Now." he continues, "we must wait for the other pantheons to arrive."

Oh… crap. Atalanta sits down on the floor. It's not like she can do anything to combat literal gods. From stories that she heard from Medusa and gleaned from Rule Breaker, the Gods are dicks, that's lightly putting it. And she doubts that Gods really change in personality across dimensions.

Processions of gods on chariots, clouds, flying thrones(?), and animals enter the spacious hall of the Celtic Pantheon. I can see Brahma, Vishnu, Emil, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Jade Emperor, Shiva, Thor, Odin, Baldr, Guanyin, Wangmu Niangniang, Yan Wang, Long Wang, Izanagi, Abzu, Izanami, Ra, Horus, Isis, so many gods. Atalanta's mind and soul is aching while looking at the divine instruments. Their history all clamoring and trying to shove themselves down her metaphorical throats.

"Young one." Brahma says as he stares through her, "Can you please pay attention to a meeting between pantheons."

Atalanta is suddenly teleported into the center as scores of gods peer down at her.

"So this is the harborer of our fakes." Odin booms as Gungnir is held by his side, "Girl, make a copy of my _Gungnir_."

Atalanta gulps as the spear forces itself against her head, aching to be free along with the other divine weapons. Gungnir from both of the dimensions but head as they try to be ejected from her, Atalanta forms both. They shimmer into existence. Shirou's version in her right and her version in her left.

Gungnir: Declaration of the Great God is the prototype of Gae Bulg. A peerless spear that will always strike true when its true name is declared. It is capable of wiping out armies with a single sweep of the polearm. On the other hand, _Gungnir_, the divine instrument of Odin, is a weapon that heralds death and war with a single strike of its butt against the floor. The runes on the spear allows Odin to strike any being across the Nine Realms, regardless of distance and obscurity. Both spears float up and deposit themselves into Odin's hands as he stares in shock at both of them.

"This one…." he exclaims in shock as he stares at Shirou's version, "It's not me, but…. How can it not be _mine_." The gods in attendance start to prattle about in astonishment. After all, a weapon that defines the Authority of a god rather than embody their authority. How?

"And this one..." he levitates Shirou's version into Thor's hands, who is inspecting it from every angle, "It is the exact same as mine. If I am not so attuned to my actual spear, I may so believe that it is mine, but it is slightly eroded. Speak girl, explain yourself." He shatters the spear, causing it to break into countless blue shards.

"I was sent to a different world, my lord." Atalanta answers, trying to not think about the vast amount of Killing Intent being aimed directly at me by all of the war deities.

"A different world? Preposterous!" Ra exclaims as he peers down at me. His sun disc starting to burn ominously brighter.

"I-it is true." The heat is starting to bear down on her. "I fought Gilgamesh and he obtained most of the-." Oh no, there are Mesopotamian gods here.

"Gilgamesh…." Ninsun mutters while fiddling with a whip, _Sumun-ak_, "He is dead and will remain as such. He is not to be mentioned again."

Atalanta blanches as she stares at the mythological mother of Gilgamesh.

"As you wish." she complies with the requ-demand.

"So what do we do with this godling?" Horus asks as his khopesh, translated into _Slaying Evil_, "We cannot allow a _duplicate_ of our wills inside of her, and somehow, her soul repels all gods of death."

The Morrigan states, "That is true. It is better for her to be executed."

"But what about the Greco-roman Pantheon?" The Jade Emperor asks, "Wouldn't they declare war?"

"And so what about it, decrepit old man?" Shiva exclaims heatedly, "If they are so upset, those gods should take it up to Yahweh. _Stupid Yahweh and his expanding religion_."

The hall once again bursts into heated discussions as factions start to splinter and form between pacificists and executors.

"Quiet!" The Dagda roars as his cauldrons roar into flames and he strikes Lorg Mor against the floor. All gods become silent.

"Why not we delve into the girl's soul?" Lugh replies as he points at Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu." he continues, "Why don't we use Yata no Kagami to peer into it? It should be able to reveal the reflections of the soul?"

Atalanta raises her hand. "I can summon my soul if you want."

"WHAT!" Yan Wang shouts incredulously, "This _girl_ deserves to die. Only the gods of death should be able to handle souls, not uppity little mortals."

Lugh ignores Yan Wang's exclamation, only choosing to stare once again at Atalanta. "Well then, young mortal, you can proceed."

"Errr, just don't try to kill me." Atalanta replies before all gods stands up and stare down at her in anticipation.

**I am the bone of my sword.**

The entire hall shivers as all gods stare at Atalanta with shock. They can feel the soul behind the words, bearing down as if it is the name that originates Atalanta.

"How does a little girl hide so much _steel_?" Oberon sneers as his entourage of fae starts to shiver, their wings fluttering in primal terror.

**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

"Fire." Ra stares down even more harshly, his sun disc burning with the strength of a sun along with Amaterasu, "Hrr, it seems like there is fire in her."

**I have created over a thousand blades.**

"What are these blades?" Thor and Horus simultaneously declares, "How do you hold the blades of the fallen champions of ours?"

**Unaware of loss,**

**Nor aware of gain.**

"A hypocrite?" Odin shouts, "Someone who doesn't even acknowledge themselves." Atalanta frowns, realizing that she has to alter the next phrase.

**Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for the arrival of fate.**

**I have no regrets. This is the only path.**

The entire hall becomes silent, as if the tension of something more is going to be summoned. Atalanta breathes in a bit, her Magic Circuits starting to thrum in even more excess as divine mana is starting to pool within her Mana Core.

**My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works.**

The world became flames.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**And done. Hah, you thought you'll actually UBW? Well, you will. But now, I am going to have to start having fun with NPs and divine instruments. So that's fun. Anyway, many divine weapons aren't actually named so I have to go for approximations of what the mythos of each gods represent and how this may affect the name of their symbols of power. Anyway, this may be an issue, because.. err….. All of the gods are probably going to kill her, after noticing more weapons, especially being dirtied in the soil of her soul. So that'll be cool. And do you know what is the worst thing? Almost all divine weapons are technically A and above on the NP scale because they are embody the existence of gods, so….. This'll be fun.**

Gungnir: Declaration of the Great God (A): Anti-army

The chosen weapon of Odin when he goes out to war, this spear is peerless whenever thrown at an enemy. Regardless of how defended they are, the spear will pass through it and strike the head of the enemy. It will only damage those with a corrupted soul. The spear will always strike one who has even one "bad" imprint on their existence.

_Gungnir_: _Authority of Odin the Farseer_ (A++): Anti-army

The symbol of Odin. This spear will always strike, regardless of defense, distance, or obscurity across the Nine Realms. Fashioned by the Dwarves, Odin will ride into battle while holding this weapon forward. The balance of this spear is unrivaled by any and is often used by Odin to herald war by striking it against the base of the throne. So much, that it became an integral part of the symbol. It can call the bloodlust of any mortal within its vicinity, regardless of how little if one strikes it against the ground.

_Sumun-ak: Authority of Ninsun_ (A-): Anti-army

Although degraded by the Mesopotamian Pantheon being forgotten by humanity, this whip is the symbol of cows. With a single lash of it, whoever is stricken by it will feel the pain of thousands of bulls running them over. Hitting the ground with it will cause a stampede of cows, rampaging throughout the region without no cause for years unless stopped by Ninsun. These cows cannot be slaughtered, for doing so will invite the slayer into the horde as one of their own, turning the killer into a raging cow.

_Slaying Evil: Authority of Horus _(A): Anti-evil

Despite fading from popular culture, there is still a niche in humanity for the pantheon. Horus's khopesh is said to have been stained in Set's blood for 80 years. Therefore, it has primarily gained the concept of slaying evil. Regardless of protection, those that the wielder views to be evil will be slain by this weapon with enough energy, put low as they die with their genitalia ripped out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Divine Rivalry

**3rd Zoë POV:**`

Zoë looks concerningly down at her mistress.

"My lady, are you okay?" Zoë grips Artemis's shoulder as she looks in confusion at the goddess's tear-stricken face. The Goddess of the Hunt just continues to blankly stare at the hole in the dojo before quickly exiting, using her teleportation. There is something really wrong with her leader. Normally, Artemis travels solely by running around. She will only teleport if she is summoned, and there is no tells that gives away the assumption that she is summoned.

The Hunters all look at each other, and then at the hole in the dojo. Whatever is inside the dojo is most likely the reason why Artemis is so shocked. Her eyesight is leagues better than her followers, after all. They carefully pick through the debris into a very clean dojo. In fact, the tatami mats seem to almost glisten.

Phoebe flicked the light switch on to see a memorial. There are unlit candles placed on a teak wood table filled with photos of a _man_ and a moon charm. The charm is softly glowing similar to their own aura and right next to it is a child with Japanese features like the man and auburn hair. The same as her lady. Oh.

"Did Artemis have …. A child?" Celyn asks as she stares in shock at the photo.

"But… she's the eternal maiden!" Zoë vehemently objects as she scowls at the photo, "There is no way that she'll debase herself to those... Those pigs!"

"But what if there is? That light can only belong to Lady Artemis." Celyn responds as she picks up the photo before slipping it into her silver jacket. "We have to go speak with her."

"But how?" Phoebe asked, "We don't know where she is."

"We're going to camp here for the night, ladies." Zoë responds after a hard look at the dojo, "We'll get our answers when she returns."

* * *

-0-

* * *

**3rd Artemis POV:**

Artemis can barely think. Hanta… dead? How can this be? He is probably one of the best mortal archers that she has met, and he is armed with celestial bronze arrows. So how? She stumbles around in her temple, half-sobbing, and half-raging. Why are the Celts taking her one and only daughter? How dare they? She should attack them - assault that pesky hall of theirs. Maybe she can also stick Cernunnos with his own horns.

Wait, her father. Yes, that can work. She is always Daddy's little girl. Normally, she'll despise that option, but it is for her daughter. But what about her oath? It may have not been on the River Styx because it is synonymous to her authority, but it is still detrimental to her reputation. Sigh, what should she do?

"Is that the smell of a heartbroken woman?" Aphrodite waltz into the temple, "In a maiden's temple? Naughty naughty, Artemis." She wiggles her finger before realizing who she is wagging her finger at.

"Wait a minute. The Eternal Maiden. Heartbroken? Did a woman reject you?" She grins slyly before paling in thought. "Oh, that poor girl. She may actually get smited by Zeus if he gets wind of this."

Artemis's face is progressively getting redder as Aphrodite continues to ramble and speculate on her sex life. On the bright side, she has momentarily forgotten her internal peril. But now, she's just feeling annoyed at the Goddess of Love's interruption.

"Let's see who the lucky lady is, shall we?" Aphrodite questions as she pulls out her hand mirror. And now things went from annoying to terrifying. Aphrodite is Olympus' greatest gossip. If she finds out, everyone will find out about her secret faster than Hermes can send his messages to Australia to Barnumbirr in Australia.

"No! Don't!" Artemis travels at godspeed to swiftly grab the hand mirror from Aphrodite's grasp. The Goddess of Love gasps in realization.

"It is a man, isn't it?" Aphrodite smirks, "That's why you don't want me to know." Artemis is desperately trying to find a way out. If her father finds out, it will be as if Tartarus appeared inside of Mt. Olympus. She can't let that happen. Bad things will happen.

"What does it take to get you to not talk about this?" Artemis pleads with the smug goddess. There has to be a way. As long as it doesn't deal with selling her hunter's or her body, she can do it.

"I want to see you and that man's love child." Aphrodite's face swoons a bit in thought before she spins around. "Where is the child? Because I can sense that you had a nice night with him with the full intent on-"

"She's been taken by the Celts." Artemis interrupts Aphrodite's drivel as the Goddess of Love clamps her mouth.

"Ooh. The moon princess has been secreted away by the God of the Hunt for a private viewing. And..." Aphrodite's chatter soon devolved into muttering as she starts to fantasize the entire thing.

"She's only 12!" Artemis yells with a rapidly reddening face as Aphrodite's own blush starts to turn darker as she continues her thoughts.

"So?" Aphrodite asks, "You make yourself look like a 16-year-old. What did your man do? Bang your underage ass?"

"NO!" Artemis waves the image away before a stag appears from a puff of smoke with an oaken-smelling letter twined to its antlers. "Oh, Cernunnos. What does he want now, especially after his pantheon just kidnapped my daughter for no reason."

"Maybe he wants to rut with you?" Aphrodite asks as she giggles in thought.

"No, I wouldn't have let him." the moon goddess deadpans as she tears open the letter with a hunting knife. The stag runs out of the temple.

"Must you be so uncouth to use weaponry when opening letters?" the seductress asks as Artemis's face starts to darken.

"I'm going," Artemis says before picking up her silver bow and tearing the letter in two.

"I'll be going with you!" Aphrodite exclaims as she grasps the goddess of the hunt.

"NO!" Artemis shouts before the two are wreathed in smoke and disappear, leaving the once again unused temple of the Hunt.

The two blink their eyes as they look at the oaken hall of the Celtic Pantheon before they hear the words, **My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works**.

"Atalanta?" Artemis blurts before the onrush of flames catches her unaware.

"Uwaa!" Aphrodite trips and blunders as the fire blind both her and Artemis's vision.

Aphrodite's face comes to see a reflective dagger.

"Katoptris?" She parrots in confusion, "Shouldn't be this in Camp Half-Blood? Right, Arty? Artemis?"

Artemis is just standing in place, looking incomprehensibly at the moon surrounded by gears. Large, iron gears unerringly suspended in the sky.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I honestly rolled a dice to determine what story I should do for this week. Anyway, UBW chapter is coming! See you sometime later. I hope that you people enjoyed the weird frenemy relationship that Aphrodite and Artemis have. Anyway, count on Aphrodite to snap Artemis out of her heartbroken state.**

**Tata!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unlimited Blade Works

The sky seems to be on fire. The sun is rising from the east, lighting the sky ablaze. And yet, there is a moon hanging above. A paradox, hypocrisy some may call it. After all, if this is Atalanta's soul, then how is she both a male and a female? What do they mean? And don't even get started on the gears.

Deities of wisdom can tell that they are standing in a workshop, one for a bladesmith. Deities of war can feel the sheer amount of _steel_, something that should only exist in those that symbolizes them. Such purity, only tainted by an innumerable amount of blessings and curses. Blessings and curses that the gods can both recognize yet feel like strangers to.

So many gods are frozen solid, staring at the veritable arsenal of seemingly unending blades. Blades that can purify the soul with a glance sit right next to blades that feel like they can taint even a god with no discomfort at all. No corruption of the ground they're encased in. How? Blades of their champions are present, stuck in the dirt, as if memorials to the legends that they themselves once witnessed.

The Fey have already collapsed, looking at the grouping of Arthurian swords. Marveling at the weapons that they thought, no believed should have been destroyed all so long ago. They flicker around Excalibur Galatine, something that feels to be a fusion between their beloved Excalibur and Galatine, the sister sword to it. Caliburn is next to Excalibur, both glowing faintly in the presence of each other and the Fey. They look in sorrow at Arondight, one as blighted as the inky blackness of night, while the other still glows with beautiful light. The swords are circled around each other as if still imitating the Round Table. And in the center, their key, Avalon, lay on the ground. The very thought is preposterous. What is the scabbard, known to be destroyed, doing here?

The Norse Pantheon can see weapons lying around, scattered but all standing proudly. Thor himself lifts up Mjolnir, the Divine Construct, and stares in confusion at the enormous weapon, before staring down at his own. He can feel himself in it. Gram, Dainsleif, Tyrfing, and more are just there. They feel perfectly fine about the presence of such weapons in her soul, despite their initial forebodings of a little girl belonging to the Greek pantheon wielding weapons of such power. For what better use of a weapon is with a true warrior, something that their very _soul_ shows. It doesn't matter if she wants to be a hero, only a warrior can be this unbending…. So uncompromising.

The Japanese and Chinese Pantheons don't find much care. After all, there aren't many weapons of divine origin that belongs to them here. Sure, there are weapons that can end their entire existence, but they're not of _their_ pantheon, so why care? None of their holy artifacts are there, the closest being a severely limited Yata no Kagami that can only boost magical energy. The rest of such oriental weaponry is that of mortal men. And who cares about the machinations of men?

There is almost nothing for the Egyptian Pantheon. So why had they come? They only came at the begging of Thoth, to witness a child that is capable of housing divine artifacts. There is nothing, only khopeshes made by mortal hands and Horus' blade, Slaying Evil, that he has no qualms gifting to a child that wants to stop evil, being a hero. After all, how can something designed to slay evil hurt the gods? They are the paragon, not man.

The Hindu Pantheon is interested. There is very little evidence of their own pantheon's weaponry. Until Indra saw Vajra.

"What is this?" He asks in confusion as he manifests a bolt of lightning and looks down at the unassuming pendant. "How is this me?"

There was also a heavily limited Trishula, which terrified Shiva for a bit. "At least, it's sealed, or else she'll have one more god-killing weapon."

But yet, when they continue to search, there are more. Pashupata, Brahmasta, Vishnu Bhuja, Agni Gandiva, Vasavi Shakti. How? It should be impossible. Yet, the evidence is in front of them.

The Celts. They are lost. Especially Lugh. He had seen Fragarach, but what is Gae Bolg doing here? The spear of his beloved son? The guardian… the hero of Ireland? There are two different versions of Caladbolg. One, an ostentatious drill-shaped sword and another slimmer version. How dare a little girl spit on the son of Ireland's legacy by leaving his spear stuck in the ground like a common pitchfork?

The worst out of all pantheons are that of the Babylonian. Just what… is Enkidu doing here in the form of a chain?

Atalanta frowns and stumbles as a torrent of hatred seems to pour out of the collective of Gods directed directly at her.

"Explain yourself," the Morrigan demands before looking sadly down at the grieving god of the Sun who is clutching Gae Bolg.

"This is my soul. However, this is a Reality Marble. A world created from the mindset of a person." Atalanta says in an attempt to stall. She had forgotten how Rin described the forbidden magecraft.

"A world?" Indra cries out in outrage as he then realizes that thunder refuses to ignite within the soul. "What! My powers! Girl, what have you done?" His lightning spear is pointed directly at Atalanta's breast.

"This magecraft allows me to overwrite reality, therefore Authorities cannot happen inside me. Since my environment is artificial." Atalanta clarifies as she sees the Norse, Chinese, and Japanese Mythos leave. I guess that they have seen enough?

"That would make sense." Thoth strokes his chin, his multicolored eyes swirling in a hypnotizing motion. "After all, only Authorities that can affect the soul have the highest ability to work within a soul. This place isn't exactly the world that we can enact our powers on. That's why Amaterasu was able to open a hole through her mirror and leave along with the rest of the pantheons."

"Hmmm, that does answer plenty of questions." Dagda strokes his beard before looking at his pantheon. "We are done. The soul makes me uncomfortable with the amount of anti-divine artifacts in it."

"What is this?" a female voice erupts. Oberon's face snarls a bit before he turns to Cernunnos.

"This was your doing?" He says, "You horny imbecile granted the Greek entry to the Celtic hall. We had agreed for the Greeks to not interfere with this discussion."

"What?" Cernunnos shrugs, "I can't let a girl be without her parent." He smirks before looking hungrily at Atalanta, who shifts uncomfortably before the sound of the voice finally clicks with her.

"MOM!" she cries out before dashing over, hugging the maiden goddess.

"Hi, sweetie." Artemis smiles down at me before she storms at the Dagda, who is impassively staring at her.

"Now why did you break the non-aggression pact with us by kidnapping my only child?" Artemis growls as her bow suddenly transforms into quicksilver twin daggers poised directly over Dagda's heart. Using his staff, the Dagda delicately pushes away the daggers.

"Your daughter has the ability to copy divine constructs. We wanted to ascertain whether she will be a danger to the mythological world. We have determined that she is mostly harmless, only that her weapons disquiet some of us." Dagda explains as he walks out, tapping his staff against the air. Atalanta reels backward as the atmosphere shatters into the Celtic pantheon's hall.

"What? I saw her a year ago! There is absolutely no way that she could've been able to gain such a powerful skill!" Artemis blurts out in confusion and shock at the statement.

"Err..." Atalanta pokes her finger together, a nervous tick of Atalanta. "I was taken from this world when daddy died by an extra-dimensional deity."

"What." every deity present deadpans at they unbelievably stare at the young girl before they were cut off by Aphrodite throwing herself on the young girl.

"You're so adorable," Aphrodite answers with a cooing expression on her face. She is stroking the young girl's cheek lightly as Atalanta squirms in discomfort.

"Who are you?" She looks at the inconceivably beautiful woman. She smells sickly sweet reminding her of honey and sweets, yet there is a stale smell of dragons, reminding her of...Saber.

"Aphrodite, dear." Aphrodite peers down at the girl and smiles scarily, "Oh hoh. Does the girl have a love interest? I wonder who."

"Hey, stop," Atalanta mutters in embarrassment as she sees a pinkish red string appear out of her chest, calmly floating all the way to Excalibur.

"Huh? A sword?" Aphrodite quirks her head as she glances at the awe-inspiring blade. "It looks almost as beautiful as me!"

Atalanta murmurs about beauty being unable to describe it until she remembers that Aphrodite has a girdle that makes her irresistible.

"Aphrodite, stop making a fool of yourself!" Artemis yells with an embarrassed expression, "Why don't you just go have fun with your boyfriend and leave us be!?"

"Because I wanted to meet your daughter!" Aphrodite responds as she continues to look between Excalibur and Atalanta. The Fey are doing the same.

"Atalanta, what is your connection with this sword?" Titania asks with a serious expression on her face. "This has Nimue's aura all over it, but how? It should be impossible for Excalibur to be wielded by another."

"I can't," Atalanta whispers in sadness as she stares forlornly at the sword.

"What exactly happened in the other world?" Artemis asks as she notices the crushed expression.

"Plenty." And so, Atalanta tells the remaining gods and goddesses about her life as Shirou.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**One Hefty Explanation of UBW Story Later:**

"And yeah, that's all." Atalanta murmurs as the deities stare at her in disbelief.

"That's…. An interesting story," Lugh says as his face appears to redden at the fact that his son being forced to commit such an abhorrent suicide at a priest of all things.

"Yes. That is correct." Oberon says as he holds up Avalon. "Now, you're telling me that this is the actual Avalon of an alternate reality?"

"Yes?" Atalanta answers unsurely, "Yours haven't disappeared, right?"

"No. I believe not. There are 2 doorways to Avalon as of last night, so that means there are two of that Pendragon's sheath." Oberon quietly replies as his mana starts to enshroud the sheath. He throws the now glowing sheath at Atalanta, in which upon contact dissolved back into her body, appearing in the center of the Arthurian Blades once more.

"Why did you do that?" Atalanta questions as she shifts a bit in confusion, her fingers already twitching in preparation to Trace something.

"Oh?" Titania waggles her brows, "The Fae King decided to make that Avalon yours. So that we may have…. Something to call upon later on."

"A debt?" Atalanta says with a confused expression, not noticing Artemis' pissed-off expression.

"If you acknowledged it as such." The Fae Queen grins toothily before the Fae court disappears from Atalanta's Reality Marble. Okay, what's up with almost every pantheon having the ability to just cut straight throughout of her soul without causing any damage? Atalanta's eyes twitch at the thought that her trump card is being treated so callously, only the weapons it houses are really treated as threats.

"Gilgamesh will never change.." Enki shakes his head before beckoning towards his own pantheon, "Well, Child of man. I do hope that you live well for as long as you don't antagonize our pantheon. I see no trouble unless you attack us, after all, we are not all as paranoid as your grandfather."

The Babylonian Pantheon quickly evacuates through a rift opened by the Babylonian God of Knowledge.

"I guess that you can disable the _Reality Marble_." the Dagda says with a wave of his hand as he watches the world around them shatter like glass before dissolving into motes of light.

"We have deemed not a threat," Lugh responds simply as he walks away. "Just… just take care of Gae Bolg. It was my son's favored weapon."

"I will..." Atalanta whispers as she remembers the Hound of Ulster. She felt bad for him, being bounded to a priest that wants to burn everything.

"Now then." Artemis begins, "Now tell me, how in Tartarus did you manage to get yourself messed up in such a complication?"

"Err… I was unlucky?" Atalanta shrugs before Artemis freezes and looks up.

"Oh shit," Artemis mutters as she looks up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Daddy issues?" the Morrigan laughs as thunder echoes through the sky.

"Right now, yes." Artemis says, "We have to go and introduce you to the Council, my dear." The Goddess of the Moon grabs both Aphrodite, who has still yet not looked away from Atalanta's chest, and Atalanta as they disappear from the hall in a flash of silver.

* * *

**THERE! GAH! I'm sorry if I wrote too little, but noo everyone just ganged up and says it's too tiny and all that schist. Cough Cough. My apologies. Anyway, yes. The Fae literally tricked Atalanta into admitting that they have a deal, one favor for Avalon. I mean, this is Atalanta's soul, and even if the gods aren't speaking, they know what's up, especially those that deal with souls. Anyway, I don't have much to say.**

**Tata!**


	7. Chapter 7: Greek Council

The trio appears in front of the Empire State Building.

"Why are we in front of the Empire State Building?" Atalanta asks as she looks at one of the most famous icons of the United States.

"Oh, this is the entrance to Mt. Olympus," Artemis responds as she looks at Atalanta's current attire with a frown. "Normally, I wouldn't be so worried about what one should wear, but you need to present a good impression because some of the gods probably aren't going to take it well… that I rejected the oath."

"What oath?" Atalanta asks before realizing Artemis's legend, "Oh, right. The Eternal Virgin."

"Yes, that one." Aphrodite giggles, "But it seems that this Virgin got her cherry popped."

"Shut up, Love Goddess," Artemis retorts with clenched teeth, "Don't speak like that to my daughter. She's too young for that."

"Err.." Atalanta raises her finger up, "But what about my time as Sh-"

"No." Artemis fixes her glare on her daughter, who shrinks back, before going to hug her, "You'll always be my cute little girl."

"Moom," Atalanta whines. It felt good to have a mother after living so long as Shirou Emiya.

"Oh, I have the perfect dress for you! " Aphrodite snaps her finger and Atalanta's previous clothes disappear, replaced with a white blouse and blue skirt with a blue tie. Is this? Atalanta fiddles with the tie as she looks down at the dress. This looks exactly like the one that Rin gave Saber.

"This is…." Atalanta chokes a bit as Artemis kneels down to grip her shoulder and glare at Aphrodite.

"Oh, was that too much? I just randomly chose it from your memories." Aphrodite says with a confused expression as she moves to wave the clothes away, "I can remove it."

"No. It's okay." Atalanta trails off before wiping the tears from her eyes, "Let's just go." She storms off into the building. Saber…. How could she forget her promise? To find that hill of swords, where Altria will definitely be standing. Even in a world so far removed, there has to be a divine construct that can allow her to go back to Shirou's dimension, or maybe she can bring Altria here with her.

"Okay, we have to go up the elevators," Artemis says calmly as she holds her hand to the Empire State security guard.

"H-here you go, Lady Artemis." The poor man quivers as he realized who is talking to him. He hands her the key as he looks at Atalanta. "Wait, she isn't all-"

He stiffens as Artemis just **glares** at him in annoyance.

"Ah, okay." he nervously fiddles with the collar of his uniform before walking away.

"Now, we go up."Artemis grunts as she stalks over to the elevator and hits the open button.

"Why didn't we just teleport up there?" Atalanta asks. Shouldn't gods just be able to go up there without having to use such a mundane system?

The trio enters the elevator and Artemis jams the card into the slot and then hits Floor 600. The button lights up and she stands there fuming.

"Because you are with us." Aphrodite simply responds as she pulls up a mirror from her dress and starts to gaze into it with a wistful expression. "I should probably check up on my dearies."

"Who?" Atalanta asks as Aphrodite lovingly starts to swipe through her mirror.

"My children," she says with a matter-of-fact tone, "Who else?"

"Oh, ok." Atalanta pauses as she stands there, listening to the muzak in the elevator.

"Atalanta," Artemis says with a slight gulp, "When we're at the council, try your hardest to not… insult the assembly. They're...errr…. The thin line between life and death for you."

"Oh." Atalanta gulps as she tries to remember if her mother has any godly enemies in Olympus. "Do you have any enemies?"

"Hera." The lunar goddess blandly answers. Oh yeah. Daughter of Leto.

"Okay, I'll be nice to them." Atalanta pauses as the elevator dings pleasantly. The two goddesses and demigoddess walks out of the steel elevator into the cloudy pathway that is Mt. Olympus. Gazing in awe, Atalanta's mouth is wide open as Artemis delicately takes her hand and guides her through the terrace.

"That is one of Hephaestus's forge, Hermes' temple, Morpheus' temple, and more..." Artemis mentions quite a bit of deity and their temples as she points out each of them as the golden gates quickly approach them.

"I'm guessing that that is the council," Atalanta says in question as she points at it.

"Yes." Artemis simply answers as she summons a silver dog, "We'll be informing the council." The dog nods before vanishing in silver light.

"Now?" Atalanta asks incredulously, "We're almost at the gate?!"

"And?" Aphrodite asks with a raised eyebrow, "It's not like demigods are _that_ important for the whole council to deal with, it's really only their divine parent's duty to deal with their children. But you, _you _are a special case."

"Oh." Atalanta looks back at the golden gate as it starts to open.

"So, daughter, why have you come to visit the halls when you are usually out hunting with your maidens?" Zeus booms with some humor in his voice, "Finally got bored of them?"

"Never." Artemis deadpans as Atalanta awkwardly stands beside her. Most of the gods have already noticed, except for Zeus and Apollo- coincidentally. The reason as to why Atalanta hasn't immediately evaporated because the gods were informed that there is going to be a "mortal" in attendance.

"And that's the truth." Apollo's face pauses in sadness before he notices a little girl. "Wait, is that your child?" He runs at godspeed in front of Atalanta's face and picks her up.

"Hey." Atalanta pouts. Even if she has Shirou's memories of Kiritsugu taking care of him and doing the same, Atalanta has always hated being held up. She kicks at the Sun god's chest as he chuckles before looking at his sister.

"This is just one adorable kid." He laughs before he puts her down, "It's so grand!"

"What?!" Zeus shouts in thunderous confusion and some glee. "My little girl has her own girl!"

The king god actually leaves his throne to pick up Atalanta.

"Why is everyone doing this?" Atalanta wonders out loud with an annoyed face.

"And she has the same exact expression as you when you're annoyed, Sis." Apollo pokes Artemis as she whacks his arm with her bow with an irritated face.

"So, the _Virgin_ goddess had a child?" Hera asked with an inquisitive expression. "Aren't you supposed to preserve your virginity for your Authority?"

"Not really." Artemis rubs her shoulders at that admittance. "Technically, I never… swore on the River Styx."

"Bwuh?" Zeus asks as he then looks at Athena. "Did you do the same, daughter?"

At the question, Athena looks at Apollo, who gives her a mischievous expression, showing that she can't lie, "Fine, yes."

"But then?" He starts to dramatically put his finger through a hole formed by his other hand.

"Yes." Athena simply answers, "But I wouldn't just because my sister decided to forsake her oath, regardless of whether it is not binding or not."

"Athena, can we talk for a minute?" Artemis asks as Athena acquiesces and teleports out. "Atalanta, don't annoy any of the other gods." She follows Athena.

"So, little girl-nay warrior," Ares says with fiery eyes and a bloody smile, "What is your name?"

Japanese etiquette made itself known as Atalanta bows towards the War-god and responds, "Atalanta Yajirushi."

"Hrr, a respectful brat too." Hephaestus bends downward as Aphrodite giggles while returning to Ares' side, who blushes arrogantly as he grabs her waist. The forge god keeps his eyes at Atalanta as the clicks of his throne starts to become more prominent. "You have a steel soul."

"Yes!" Ares grins at Atalanta, "Like a blooded warrior!"

"No." Atalanta frowns slightly as she looks at the madly grinning war god, "I am not a warrior, but a hero."

"What's the difference?" Ares roars out in glee as he points his massive broadsword at Atalanta. Atalanta forcibly clamped down on her instinct to immediately trace Kanshou & Bakuya. "See, you are a _warrior_."

"Posh tosh!" Dionysus waves his hand as he frowns at his chalice of Pepsi(?) He sighs before continuing to drink it, "Just let the girl be whoever she wants to be. I really don't know why I have to meet my niece."

"It's a girl!" Demeter cries out, "Who wouldn't want to meet the girl of a _virgin_? Also, I bet that she eats grains, right?"

"My father was Japanese," Atalanta responds.

"Good girl, keep eating that rice." Demeter beams happily at the little girl.

"So, Atalanta." Poseidon leans in with an amused light to his eyes. His trident, τρίαινα, already recorded in Atalanta's mind. In fact, most of the deities, excluding that of Aphrodite has been recorded. "Is there any purpose as to why your mother would've brought you her in front of the full assembly?"

"Oh, yes." Artemis strides back into the hall with a pale Athena in tow. Athena goes back to sit at her throne and looks at Atalanta with a sort of shocked awe on her face. "Atalanta has god-slaying capabilities."

"..." Zeus pulls out his Master Bolt.

"Just wait, please." Artemis holds her palms up as Zeus looks down at Atalanta with…. A concerned expression on his face.

"I can copy any bladed weapon that I see. Armor and shields to a lesser extent." Atalanta bluntly says to the incredulous face of the assembly, "And lately, I've been capable of tracing Divine Constructs lately."

And with that, the Council blew up with a fervor never known to mankind.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So, err. I actually have a bunch of projects left to do so… that's fun. Anyway, Zeus is still sort of a paranoid thespian, but he has a more grandfatherly aesthetic because… well, his virgin daughter got her cherry popped. After all, being 12 years late to the party doesn't mean all that much in the god's POV. Have a nice day.**

**Tata!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ominous Inquiry

"And by what," Zeus thunders as the Master Bolt starts to spark even stronger. "Do you mean by that?"

"The girl has steel in her soul." Ares and Hephaestus say simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"If it weren't for her delicate features," Hephaestus gruffly remarks, "I would've mistaken her for a warrior or a blacksmith."

"That is true for the girlie," Ares confirms as he smiles a bit. Out of nowhere, he sends out a burst of bloodlust and fires at Atalanta with a pistol. Sensing the attack, she traces **Kanshou & Bakuya**, deflecting the surprisingly mortal bullet with the help of a lot of Reinforcement.

"Oh yes." Ares's grins once again as his blade starts to glow. "I'll take her as one of my own if you don't want her, lady."

"WHAT!" Artemis cries out in anger as she grabs the bow on her back, "You dare insult me?!"

"That is some fine craftsmanship." Hephaestus looks down, using a whirring monocle. "I want to see more weapons of that caliber. My, I would say that a mortal blacksmith was able to make ordinary iron as powerful as celestial bronze."

"Bah. Enough of this foolishness." Hera says, "Let's have a vote on whether she lives."

"Yes, that is the best idea," Zeus grumbles as he looks around at the nodding gods.

"Hello, dear brother." an oily voice comes from behind Atalanta, who spins around to see a black-haired man striding into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon and Zeus ask with an annoyed tone as they look at their older brother.

"Oh, just that Yan Wang told me an interesting person with quite the soul under my purview." the man claps his hand as he grows a throne of bones and sit down, "So you're voting?"

"Ah yes." Hermes clears his throat in order to shut the sky and sea god up, "We were voting on whether Atalanta should live."

"Well…." Hades rubs his fingers together, "She should live."

"One motion for her to live." Hera says with a frown, "She should die."

"I vote that-" Artemis is about to say before being abruptly cut off by Hera.

"She's your daughter, you have no say." Hera tartly says before relaxing.

"She can live." Aphrodite says as she continues to braid her hair, showing it off to Ares, who only nods, "She's too adorable to die."

"Agreed!" Apollo smacks the rest of his throne, "My niece is too pretty, like a star."

"She should live." Hephaestus says, "I need to read her soul's entire layout."

That sounds vaguely invasive to the poor girl.

"I'll…. Abstain." Zeus says as he looks nervously at Atalanta. "I don't want to kill my daughter's only child, but I can't really let a godslayer live in our domain.'

"Then I say so," Poseidon says with a slight frown, "Normally, I don't care about this. But having a godkiller without a leash is extremely unwise. At the very least, we should constrain her in some way."

"I understand." Atalanta nods her head at the sea god.

"She deserves to live." Demeter comments, "She is Japanese. Their entire culture is built on rice."

Athena grimaces as she looks at Poseidon, then steels herself. "I concur with Poseidon. It is not sound to have a godslayer with freedom roaming around in Greek domain. At the very least, we may have cross-pantheon incidents occur."

Dionysus just swirls his Pepsi can. "I don't care, but I think that I'll just go against my stepmother for the fun of it. She can live."

Hera just glares at the wine god who continues to look forlornly at his can.

"I wish I had even beer than this sugary swill," he mutters as he takes another drink.

"You know." Atalanta says, "Vanilla Extracts usually have alcohol in it. I've cooked with it a few times."

"Never mind," Dionysus grins, "The girl can stay!" He teleports out of his throne almost immediately.

"Damn.." Zeus groans, "I thought that saying that he can't have alcohol is enough. But nooo, ingredients happening to contain alcohol is allowed. How in Tartarus does that work?"

Everyone in the assembly just shrugs.

Hermes looks around the hall before his caduceus starts to vibrate. Something that Atalanta can't trace because it is considered a living being for whatever reason.

"Hey, Hermes." One of the snakes winks open its eyes, "Got any rats?"

"How rude." the other snake sniffs, "We should let Lord Hermes do his business.'

"But rats." the first snake whines before having his head whacked by the second's tail.

"No." Hermes quietly answers, conscious of the not-so-amused eyes of the Greek council, it's not like they've seen this dialogue over and over again. "I…..say that she gets to live."

Hera's face looks away in disappointment before she starts to awkwardly smile and clap her hands. "Okay. the council has let you lived. You are free to leave."

"No, she is not." Hephaestus and Ares both say. They then look at each other with yet another glare before Hades strides up behind her.

"Yes, she is." Atalanta felt a hand grasp her shoulder before shadows start to block her sight.

"What are you doing?" Atalanta replies as Artemis's eyes glare in warning.

"Hades, if you do anything…." Artemis warns the god of death, who simply waves off the concern.

"She'll be okay," he casually responds, "I need to see something."

* * *

The world fuzzes for a second before it changes to a dark throne room. Obsidian pillars go up the walls to hold the ceiling up and frescos of mass-deaths decorate them. There were some flowers also in the hall, but most of them primarily associated with death, such as lilies.

"So, my fellow death gods decided to inform me about your…..soul." Hades grimaces, "You're lucky that your soul cannot override our authority or your soul would have been extracted immediately."

"I can sort of tell." Atalanta remarks. Hades seems to be more of an honorable god. Usually, death gods _are_ fair to a point, seeing as they moderate one of the more permanent forces of reality that affect even their own kind... technically. "Gods are usually selfish."

"That is true." Hades sits down on his throne with a satisfied expression, "I've never seen one actually say that to a _god's_ face."

Oh, right. Atalanta sort of did insult Hades to the face.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head," Hades waves his hand dismissively at her, "Granduncle will never just drag you to the grave for a simple slight."

"Th-thanks," Atalanta responds. She doubts that she can just trace anything in front of Hades. It _is_ his throne room.

"Now then." He looks down, "Just come here." His finger beckons for her.

Atalanta awkwardly moves toward the god of death as his body starts to ominously glow. With a quick motion, he grabs her _soul_. What.

"Yes." Hades muses, "Well then, young goddess. Let's see your budding domain."

WHAT!

"Wait, what do you mean by a goddess?" Atalanta sharply says with confusion.

"Why," Hades says with a smirk, "You have a half-god heritage from your mother, and you have enough Divine Constructs within it to gain another half. However, you need someone to affirm your godship."

"But… but..." Atalanta looks around, "I don't feel like a goddess."

"Oh. That is because only a full-fledged god will truly feel the benefits." He explains.

"So," Atalanta ventures, "What do I do?"

"Oh, that's easy." Hades says, "Go talk to Ares or Hephaestus. And buh-bye." He pushes her chest and Atalanta falls screaming into the shadows.

"Wait, no!" Atalanta stands shouting before the surprised Smith God.

"Oh, I have so much to talk to you!" he grins before dragging her off to his workshop.

* * *

**So here I am. A week late. First off, I'm sorry. I had some final projects to complete. Second off, I have a pat reon. Just add d4nte_fanfic to the pa treon hyperlink. It sort of makes me sad that d4nte as a link is already taken, but whatever. Anyway, have a nice week.**

**Tata!**


	9. Chapter 9: Avaricious Smithy

` "So, Hephaestus sir." Atalanta says as she is dragged by the overenthusiastic smith god. Why he is like this, she has no clue.

"Oh, I thought you knew." he absentmindedly responds as the door leading to what she assumes is his workshop. Well, seeing as there are cogs and large smokestacks with steam billowing all over the building. "I want to see your ability in much better detail."

"But sir." she nervously asks as she absently wonders if this is like what being stuck with a Sealing Designation as a Third-Rate Magus will feel like. At least this _should_ be ironically more humane. Looking at the god, Atalanta doubts that he rarely actually have people enter his workshop, seeing as he is always looking nervously at her before he strides into the workshop. Atalanta follows the burly god and looks around.

Her Structural Analysis is already working overtime. Breaking apart and analyzing every wondrous piece of technology or weaponry laid within this edifice. "Wow." Atalanta barely musters as her random swords, complete and incomplete are suddenly added to the Reality Marble.

"Yep." Hephaestus proudly crosses his arms as he watches Atalanta survey the spacious room with a well-practiced gaze akin to something that he sees in his own children. "So, does your _Tracing_ allow you to picture swords? I can't see how else your ability will be able to replenish itself in quick succession, especially as you refer to them as fakes."

"Yeah." Atalanta answers, "I don't actually have the sword in my soul, truly, but it's really a blueprint of the actual weapon that my soul then reproduces.'

"Hoh!" The god of fire releases a swift chortle at that explanation, "Then you have something similar to me! I always, and I do mean always, remember the weapons that I create! Are you sure that you don't have some of my blood in you?"

"Yes." she responds, "It was a unique situation for me. My Element got changed to Sword, allowing me to sympathize with swords because my Origin is also that of a sword, forged by the flames of the Fuyuki Fire."

Hephaestus picks up a hammer and tosses it at Atalanta. She caught it, the hammer almost ripping her arm off if she hadn't already reinforced her arm beforehand.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Atalanta incredulously asks with a concerned expression on her face.

"Make something." The smith god blandly replies as he walks back to the corner and points his finger at the forge. "I want to see if your Tracing allows you to also fabricate items."

"I never tried." Atalanta truthfully replies before she thought of something. Hopefully, Gan Jiang wouldn't be angry with her from beyond the grave. Summoning up her internal blueprint of Kanshou and Bakuya, she easily sympathized with the twin blades and conjured up the Chinese blacksmith's legendary blacksmithing skills. Even if he is only a mortal, there is no denying the hidden beauty of the twin paos, so Atalanta will draw upon those memories and fashion a blade.

Hephaestus just stood there as Atalanta starts to confidently move about the forge. She picks up some Celestial Bronze and starts to heat them in the everlasting flame. The girl is interesting. Despite her previous nervousness, she starts to gain momentum after a short pause. And what's interesting is that he cannot identify what kind of weapon she is making, just that it has a blade. Interesting.

With a fervor, Atalanta continues to forge onward. Ironically, there is something that she feels that she can do. With a swift tracing, she cuts her palm upon a traced knife, dripping blood into the metal. After all, if a Blacksmith forges their very being into their weapon and Gan Jiang used his own body as a sacrifice, then why can't her blood be used to bind it. There is, after all, mana can become saturated in the blood. And then, Atalanta touches the metal, her blood boiling on top of it, and _alters_ it. Weaving and washing the unshaped weapon with prana, Atalanta watches as it starts to take on a silver sheen. Completely different from its previously bronze appearance. And with that, the forging process continues.

Hephaestus just watches as a 12-year-old girl craft a masterpiece. Something that he will find breathtaking for a first craft. It's as if the weapons within her soul have information of how they're forged inscribed into them. Maybe they're memories. A smile graces his gruff face. She is an interesting gal.

After two hours of considerable usage of magic, she has the blade. Only the blade. Holding it in her hand, she admires the blade. It was quite an exquisite masterpiece for only her first creation. Hephaestus grabs the blade and starts to inspect it keenly.

"Hmmm, not bad." he says, "This surpasses the skill of mortal blacksmiths and definitely a beginner. So tell me, how did you create this, even if you were using magic."

Atalanta pauses, realizing that she never actually discussed how she can actually sympathize with the weapon with any of the gods. Well then. That might make a difference in opinions for the gods. Crud.

"I can..." she twiddles her fingers together as she nervously gazes at Hephaestus' expectant gaze. "I can sympathize with any weapon's history at a glance."

"Intriguing." Hephaestus holds up a blade that was in his toolbelt, "Whose was this?"

It was the nameless blade of Perseus. Used to decapitate the vile beast, the Gorgon. It is a gladius with a sickle-like protrusion to one side. Beautiful design, like a khopesh. Zeus had gifted it to Perseus and demanded Hephaestus to create a weapon sharp enough to deal with Medusa. An alternative to a weapon found within Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon- Harpe, the immortal slaying scythe. The weapon finds itself within Atalanta's Reality Marble, right next to its dimensional counterpart.

"It was Perseus' weapon for when he decapitated Medusa, the Gorgon," Atalanta says with a slight wince. She had always felt bad for Medusa's mythology, but here, the Gorgon is spiteful and will most likely kill her. "You forged it when Zeus asked you for it."

Hephaestus winces as the workshop sheens a bit. "Correct. But do try not to mention any mythological names. After all, there is power in one's name."

"Okay," Atalanta replies as Hephaestus hands her back the blade.

"Do you want me to furnish the handle or do you want to do it yourself later?" Hephaestus says as he looks toward the door, "Because your mother is calling."

"Can I do it later?" Atalanta asks as an angry shout came from behind the door.

"If you're defiling my little moon because Aphrodite refuses you, I'll fucking turn you into a porcupine!"

"Yes." Hephaestus nervously looks at the door, "Your mother is terrifying. Also, I have standards."

Atalanta can't tell whether she is being insulted or not. But, she wants to work on her sword with only her hand, nobody else.

"Well….." Hephaestus takes the blade and hangs it on a shelf and puts a label on it "Atalanta's". He then turns back and holds his hand out. "I want to give you my blessing, you seem to be a capable blacksmith."

Atalanta's mind flashes back to Hades's advice/warning. "I'm sorry sir, but Hades told me that if I gained a blessing, then I may actually become a goddess."

"Ohhh." Hephaestus strokes his beard in thought. "That does make sense I suppose. You have enough Divine Constructs within your soul probably leeching their own influence into you. Then I guess that you want to wait."

"No.'' Atalanta adamantly refuses, "I'll only do it in extreme circumstances."

Hephaestus looks at the little girl with a certain expression, pondering. "You know. You shouldn't refuse a god's good graces. But I think that there is a good reason. Have a nice day."

He waves her away and then the door opens, showing Artemis rushing in to hug Atalanta. After shooting a quick glare at the sheepish Hephaestus, Artemis picks up Atalanta easily and smiles like a proud mother.

"Atalanta dear." Artemis states, "We're going to meet your foster sisters!" She says before the two disappear from the workshop in a flash of silver.

* * *

**Okay. Put down the pitchforks. I managed to update. Sheesh. Summer has finally started for me so that's cool. Anyway, here! I posted. Have at thee! Now, Imma gonna see if I can work on a different story idea. Have a nice day!**

**Tata!**


	10. Chapter 10: Breakage

The duo of mother and daughter teleports into the outskirts of a herd of silver tents There are campfires already alit with huntresses cooking meat on a spit.

"Finally! Lady Artemis!" Phoebe says with joy as she notices her goddess's arrival. Not so much at seeing a little girl standing right next to her that looks like she could be her child. The rest of the hunters perk up as they hear Phoebe's remark.

"She's back!"

"I hope that she has a reason for leaving so abruptly."

"Who was the _man_ on the shrine?"

Artemis frowns. Obviously, she can't fault her huntresses for hating the other half of humanity. She has had her fair share of horrid encounters. But hearing the last statement has sort of hit her hard. After all, this is probably the only man that she'll conceive a child with.

"I've just gone to introduce my daughter to the Council," Artemis said with a slight pause. Truth be told, anyway, she put it will most likely not blow over with the group. And she got exactly the reaction that she is expecting.

"What!"

"Adopted right?"

"Another one for the Hunt?"

"So that man was someone who raped you."

Now that… that last comment got on Artemis's nerves. Hanta was most definitely not a rapist pig. Not like… _him_.

"No," she denies vehemently while directly addressing the last commenter- her Lieutenant, Nightshade, "I had agreed to it."

"WHAT?" Zoe shrieks out in anger as she starts to glare at Artemis's little girl, who decided to glare cutely at the huntress with a challenging look. If what she saw from Atalanta's soul was real, then there was no contest of who would win. Especially if Atalanta is just now coming into her godly heritage. Like seriously, godly powers suppressed by an entity formed from Humanity's total subconscious to a point that Gilgamesh, the King of Babylon, can't recognize? That seems preposterous.

"But mistress," Zoe argues, One of your Authorities is in being the Patron Goddess of Virgins! How can you still be a Virgin Goddess if you have birthed a child?!"

Technically, Artemis is also the Goddess of Childbirth. But…. Artemis is pretty sure that's not what Zoe is asking.

"I guess." Artemis muses, "But there was a reason for me to do that."

Zoe's face darkens as she looks at her goddess's face, recognizing something that reminded her of… her when she met Heracles.

"A reason?" Zoe screams out, "Love isn't a reason! It's just a sham! Just say that you didn't mean to!"

Artemis knows about Zoe's story. After all, she picked up all of these broken girls. Most of them have been abused by men or just want some form of sanctity. She knew what she had to do. After all, how would the girls feel that their defense has been punctured by a man? How …. Despite why she may feel, naked they'll feel. A lot of the huntresses join the hunt just because they want to forget. In fact, Celine had to be rescued from becoming a sex slave being sold by her father. How despicable. The point of the matter is that almost all of her Hunt will not appreciate Hanta's existence, regardless of how much she tries to force the issue.

"...Fine." Artemis admits, wincing as she can feel Atalanta's accusing glare behind her back. And her daughter has reason to. After all, it is Atalanta's father that she is denouncing. Great. "I-i didn't mean to. It was an impulsive moment when I met him."

"Thanks..." Zoe murmurs before the rest of the Hunt decided to leave the topic and continue on the maintenance of the camp.

Artemis sighs as she looks at Atalanta, whose face appears to be frozen in a fake grin. Something that one would feel when they are betrayed. Almost the exact same expression that Artemis had when Orion declared that he will kill all the animals. Something that sorely hurt her. She had found out about her over-protective brother's hand in this debacle too late. Her brother professed forgiveness, but she was too pissed at the time. There was a solar eclipse for a month during that time. There was probably a famine during that time, but she didn't exactly care.

"Let me show you the hunt." Artemis gives a brittle smile as she gently guides her frozen daughter through the camp. Then, she realized. She basically denounced Atalanta as her actual daughter. Fucking Tartarus. Artemis herself knew that Atalanta knew what she just said.

"Mother." Artemis winces at the cold tone of voice, "Is there a place for other Demigods to stay at?"

Artemis's already dim grin shattered. Her daughter hates her. There may not even be any reconciliation.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Atalanta loves her family. She knows it. Herself as Shirou can't deny it. After all, watching Illya die helplessly. Her sister wasting away almost the same way as Kiritsugu had. To Atalanta, Family is something almost immediately after her fixation on helping people. And Artemis had spat on it. Obviously, the goddess of the Hunt decided to do what is best for the mass rather than the individual, but she didn't have to put it so harshly. After all, what Artemis said pretty much just said that Atalanta is an _accident_.

Atalanta watches as Artemis shuffles awkwardly as the goddess just looks at her daughter.

"There is a summer camp for demigods." Artemis trails off as she refuses to look at her daughter's face.

"Is it open for application?" Atalanta asks, channeling her inner Enforcer. Shirou had done some stints with as one. And a veneer of professionalism is required in order to avoid annoying the aristocratic magi.

"...Yes." Artemis painfully replies. She hands her daughter some dollars and a tent. "You will have to make the journey yourself. Godly parents aren't supposed to lead their children to the camp. I… I wish you luck."

Atalanta stoically nods, still refusing to think about her mother's remarks. With an about-face, the daughter of the Hunt leaves as if she had never been there.

The other huntresses watch the happening with minor curiosity and relief. After all, Atalanta will have been a reminder of their mistress defiling herself, despite their thoughts of the little girl. None thought it wrong to leave an eleven-year-old to fend for herself in this world.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**So. Family drama, eh? Who would've guessed? I mean, it was either that or a fight to break out. Honestly, how else will the Huntresses react to a daughter? So, I didn't post last week….. I really have no reason for that… Oh well, it's not like anything bad will happen to Atalanta. Lol, who actually thought that. Anyway, there might be interest in her by the Gods, but meh. **

**In addition, I forgot to mention. But the other reason why Poseidon is being hostile is that, well, Winter Break has passed by… so he has sort of been getting flak from Zeus for the Master Bolt and Zeus is happy because Atalanta is the one break that he finds that he gets from his "stressful" situation.**

**Tata**


	11. Chapter 11: Intuition

When Luke first heard about a daughter of Artemis, it perked his attention. After all, it is not always that one would hear that a virgin goddess gave birth to a demigod. Athena doesn't count. But, hearing about the incident amuses him. Maybe he can court her. Tempt her to join Kronos' side. The sole daughter of Artemis and according to rumors, one capable of reading and copying weapons. Ooh. Revenge would so much easier. And it's so simple. Backbiter can be hidden away. Explained away with the fact that he lost it, then there wouldn't be any evidence.

He doubts that she is going to reach Half-Blood Camp anytime soon. But when she is, he'll be waiting. Such simplicity. With Atalanta, he'll be able to achieve his revenge upon the Olympian Hypocrites. There are more plans that his Lord has, but this is also a good plan. He might as well inform Kronos about the new… development.

But….. Luke looks at the

* * *

-0-

* * *

Atalanta is running from yet another Cyclops. Is there any stop to these? Throwing yet another Black Key, it yelps in pain as the dagger slides into its foot, preventing it from moving. With one foot stuck, the monster trips and lands in front of Atalanta, who has turned around with her bow aimed at it. The monsters that plague this world can be considered as spiritual entities, seeing as they will reform when slain. Not even Harpe hampers this process because the body cannot be restored, but the existence of the monster can heal after the death of the body.

"No! No! No! Stay away!" It cries out in misery as Atalanta shoots it in the oversized eye with her bow. She removes the silver arrow with a grimace as the golden dust is swept away by the wind. The monsters… all of them display a human characteristic as if they are a person. It reminds her of Medusa. Arghh. She knows that when she meets this world's Medusa, that she'll have to kill her… it. It is a menace to demigods.

She sighs as she destroys evidence of her kill. The crude club that is meant to be her trophy is burnt to ash as it is already copied into her soul. She can "hear" the screams of young demigods, as little as 5-year-olds, meet their gruesome fate to it.

She is lucky to find out that she can communicate with the mortal beasties of the forests and the survivalist knowledge of Shirou when he was an Executor. She had to hunt many Dead Apostles by stationing in the wild, the outskirts of their Boundary Fields. From time to time, Atalanta will scavenge the dumpsters for electronics or other devices that she can use Structural Analysis on and Reinforce it. The Reinforcement will hold due to the non-interfering existence of this world and she gets money to buy food or gear. Some of the pawn store owners don't believe a 12-year old's word, especially in what appears to be the slums or the poorer side of town, but she manages. Sometimes, Atalanta has to trace a baton or a taser to bat away the gang members, but it's alright. She is after all, currently without any support and should work with whatever. Except harming others. That's a big no-no.

Anyway, she is currently in Pennsylvania. If her US Geography is correct. She sees yet another horned serpent staring at her, its eyes never leaving her. Every time she tries to initiate a conversation with it, it will always disappear. She leaves it alone now. It is probably a nature spirit or the like watching her. Probably a deal with her mother.

Her mother… It's a complicated topic. What does one say after hearing their mother denounce them? If Atalanta had to put something secondary to saving people, then it is watching after their family. After all, Rin had that entire argument with him. Shirou had only realized by the time he is forced to leave his realm and enter her's. Sigh. Just forget about Artemis and her… want to appease her Huntresses. Atalanta isn't annoyed about it….

Who's she kidding? Yes, she is! Despite memories of Shirou living for more than her current life, she is still reeling from the loss of her freaking father! That's like becoming an orphan! Who does that! Atalanta has been so busy inwardly venting to herself that she didn't realize that she stopped at a shop. Is that shouting?

The smell of underground and snakes permeate through Atalanta's nostril. A monster! Atalanta summons Harpe, running towards the store. Despite it being unable to truly end the monsters' existence, it is still powerful enough as it is famed for killing Medusa, one of the most famous Greek monsters. Therefore, it is strong against all Greek Monsters, well excluding Echidna and Typhon she guesses.

"Percy! Don't look at her! That's Medusa, she'll turn you to stone with a glance!" Atalanta hears a girl scream out as Atalanta quickly leaps over the stone statues. No doubt victims to Medusa's gaze.

Atalanta closes her eyes, completely relying on her sense of smell as she reinforces her sense of smell. She feels the blade slide into warm flesh along with the surprised squawk then gurgle of a monster. She can hear snakes rattling their death rattle as she gets up.

"That is so cool!" a boy's voice comes from behind her as Harpe breaks into particles from her hand.

"Careful, her head can still turn you to stone even after death." the same girl from before speaks as Atalanta turns her back to the head, no doubt a trophy, and stares at the trio in front of her. A blonde girl with a Yankees cap. A black-haired preteen. And a satyr. Looking at their weapons, Atalanta learns of who they are. Annabeth. Percy. And Grover. A pen and a dagger fall into the ground of her soul.

"Thanks for saving my friends and me." Percy shakes her hand, "My name is Percy Jackson." He doesn't have much of a danger sense, huh? Reminds her of Shirou.

Annabeth, on the other hand, is more guarded. "Who are you?" she asks as she holds her dagger at Atalanta.

"Atalanta Fujurushi." she responds before moving to leave.

"No, wait!" Annabeth grasps Atalanta's shoulder, "As in, who are you the daughter of?"

"Nobody." Atalanta shrugs before leaping away.

"..." The trio that Atalanta leaves has just realized that Medusa's head is still here.

"So. What do we do with this?" Annabeth asks as she points to where it most likely is.

"I know!" Percy says as he rushes back into the store, finding Atalanta grabbing a bag of fries.

"Ermmmm. Hi once again!" He says before he goes to grab a few bags and leave the cafeteria. Looking at Atalanta's face for a brief moment, he knew that she didn't want to talk to him. Something about what Annabeth asks? He didn't know her issue. He knows that some of the kids, in his brief talk with them, After all, even if he never met his father, he still believes himself to be the son of Poseidon.

Atalanta watches as Percy leaves. She had already grabbed a grubby bag of cheap fast food. But it's still free food. And she needs to save money for other things. Like maybe a phone or something. She wishes the trio luck on their trip. After all, having to fetch Zeus's thunderbolt has got to be a hard task. It's not like she is there to help them. Also, they have each other. She doesn't need to save them. There are probably other demigods in need of help. She takes a bite of a limp french fry before running out into the forest yet again.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I managed to post something! Anyway, I was writing other stories… Well, plot ideas and I didn't was too lazy to do things. Especially since I have to prepare for college. By the by, I had no excuse. But! I posted. So there's that, right?**

**Tata!**


	12. Chapter 12: Silver Tongue

"Thanks.." a small child sniffles as he watches Atalanta execute yet another Lamia. He can not be any older than 9 years old. While continuing down the forested road leading to New York, she had met a demigod almost about to be eaten by the snake woman, his bronze pen knife thrown into the dirt far from his reach.

She looks at the sniffling boy, mud and scrapes all over him as he tries to get up. He appears to have been running for a while, without peace. Atalanta, staring at the child, knew what she had to do. This was one of the few demigods that she sees going about alone. Most that she saves are those banded together or still with their mortal parents. Most likely because those who didn't….. Atalanta scowls before she holds her hand out in front of him.

He flinches, most likely thinking that the scowl is meant for him. Atalanta realizing her mistake smiles kindly at the boy and asks him, "What's your name?"

"Jake Brown." he whimpers, "I don't know who I'm the son of."

"Atalanta." she answers simply. The boy finally grasps her hand and she pulls him up. He stumbles a bit before Atalanta caught him by the shoulders. He grabbed his knife and made to leave, his eyes wandering around towards the dark forest.

"Where are you going?" Atalanta asks as she clips her bow to her back.

"Half Blood Camp." he replies with a slight stutter as he flinches from a dull roar emanating from the local fauna.

"I'll go with you then." Atalanta reasons with the pre-teen as she categorizes the food in her traced backpack and mentally portioned them out, "You're alone and us demigods should group together in order to protect ourselves from the mythological monsters roaming around."

"Thank you." he thanks Atalanta, "You've done so much for me..."

"No problem." Atalanta responds, "It's not like I need much incentive to help someone in need. So, what are you good at?"

"I can steal!" he says, "That's about it."

"Oh." Atalanta muses as she mentally checks her Greek gods for whom he is most likely the son of, "Thievery is mostly attributed to… Hermes, right? Well, mine is Artemis. I guess."

"I think?" Jake mutters before he winces from a pain in his ankle and almost falls back down from the shock. Atalanta catches him before he fully tumbles onto the dirt.

"Hmmm." She traces Pain Breaker and aims it at the site of bone fracture.

"May it become a world where no one can hurt others and no one can be hurt… Pain Breaker!" The wound miraculously seals itself as the staff briefly glows lavender and touch the ugly bruises. Some more sparkles effuse out of the instrument and cleared the scrapes and scratches of Jake. He looks in wonder as the staff shatters into light blue flakes of light as he stands up with evident relief in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asks amazed at the miracle of a recovery.

Atalanta is lucky that the staff of Medea before her betrayal sits within her Reality Marble, or else it would have been much more difficult to heal him. Well, aside from straight out pulling Avalon and implanting it into him.

"Let's go." she says as the two continue down the road towards New York City.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Luke Castellan looks at the hill where Thalia's tree stands. She is just one of the examples of the failures of the gods to even insure their own children's safety. Why should they be left to fool around the world of man as its governors if they can't even protect their own children?

He clenches his fist before he goes to return to Cabin 11. Maybe he can practice a bit, it always help ease his anger. But before that happens, he sees a girl and a boy running towards the tree. They seem to be new. In addition, there seems to not be a lot of injuries on them. Only a few scratches. They must be strong. After all, most demigods usually come to the camp sleep deprived or sporting egregious wounds. The odd pair are running past the tree just as a gryphon comes screeching right into the barrier. A golden glow appears where the beast's beak is as it screeches in pain at ramming into the forcefield.

The girl leaps backwards as the boy dives to the ground. She fires her bow with deadly accuracy as it strikes the ravenous gryphon in the eye. It dies screaming as it collapses onto the floor and dissolves into golden dust.

That's a nice shot. Luke decides to play his friendly counselor card, approaching the two with open arms. As he comes closer, Luke realizes just who the girl is. The girl that he had just been thinking about. This can be an opportunity. Backbiter is back at his cabin behind some Mist illusions. He can't exactly trust his siblings to not steal it...

He opens his mouth to greet the two.

Atalanta notices that the air has changed. There is a barrier that the two had passed through. This must be Half blood Camp. After all, the Gryphon is forced back by whatever force field that this area has. Obviously, not one kind to monsters.

"Hey!" she hears a boy's voice from behind her.

"Yes?" she asks as her bow is still in her hands. She is prepared to immediately summon an arrow to fire. She has a charge to protect.

"Welcome to Halfblood Camp!" he greets, "I'm surprised. Usually, demigods coming here are on their last legs."

"Atalanta is cool! She saved me from a Lamia! Do you know that she is the daughter of Artemis?!" Jake answers that observation as Atalanta stows away her bow. This is a safe zone, something that shouldn't require hostile weapons.

"Atalanta, eh? What a nice name. But, you said Artemis? Is that correct?" Luke asks. There are several ways that she can take that declaration, with pride or with embarrassment.

"Yes. She gave birth to me." Atalanta asks after a moment's respite.

"Well then. My name is Luke Castellan. The counselor for Cabin 11." He holds his hand out with a sly grin.

"Where is…." Atalanta rummages through her pockets to pick out the stained and battered business card that Artemis gave to her oh so long ago. "Chiron."

"Oh." Luke replies, "He should be at the Big House over there. He's the activities director of the camp." He points at baby-blue house shrouded by trees.

"Thanks." Atalanta responds as she sees the circle of cabins circling a roaring pit of fire. Seems cozy. The fire seems to glow unnaturally strong, as if powered by some mystical force. There probably is, as the smell of cinnamon and charcoal is currently invading her magic sense.

"See you later." Luke says with the same grin, "I'll be at the arena if you ever need me for help."

He is not even trying.

"Right." Atalanta drily states, "I'll be off then."

"Thanks Luke!" Jake waves as the two leaves looking for Chiron.

Little did they see Luke standing behind them grinning. He walks back to his cabin with a cheery mindset. This is a great victory. After all, one who doesn't acknowledge their godly parent is more liable to join Kronos' side. He'll make her see his way.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**I have returned. With a new chapter. Anyway, the Luke interlude in the previous chapter was sort of on purpose. I think…**

**Welp, have a nice week.**

**Tata!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Drunken Director

"Ahh," Chiron smiled gently as he noticed Atalanta and Jake approach the Big House. He was sitting in a wheelchair. However, she knew that this was the Teacher of Heroes, seeing as she could strongly smell horse off of him.

"Your mother mentioned that you'll be coming here."

And her relatively good mood dampened. To be honest, Atalanta probably would have turned the other cheek with Artemis' remark. However, it wasn't fair to her father, who loved Artemis so much. It's like Artemis just spat on his corpse for no particular reason.

Noticing her scowl, Chiron sheepishly winced as he realized that Atalanta was most likely still sore over her mother. "_I hope that she doesn't start to have a reflex trigger to Artemis's name being mentioned._" He thought. Luckily, the young girl doesn't seem to actively hate her mother, more like… try to avoid her. He doesn't know what would be worse for Lady Artemis.

"Ahem." He coughed, "Anyways, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. A training camp for Demigod Heroes." He was more than a little shocked that he saw Atalanta perk up at that phrase.

"You two are probably one of the more uninjured demigods that have passed through the barrier." He joked before he beckoned them inside. "We'll go meet the camp counselor."

The three of them walked into the camp office, seeing Dionsyus lazily drinking from a plastic cup.

"Thanks girl for the drink." the wine god said as he looked at the cup that smells strongly of poorly strained vanilla extract. Atalanta guessed that he took her advice. He looked a bit drunk, swaying back and forth and leaning against a staff encircled with ivy. His Divine Construct, Atalanta realized when she analyzed it. The weapon took root within her soul as Dionsyus actually looked at her.

The stare was growing uncomfortable as he clenched his hand around his staff. A strong smell of grapes invading her senses.

"Fucking Tartarus," Dionysus exclaimed as he stared into her chest, "I could see my Authority in you. How bizarre."

"Errr." Atalanta waited before he grasped her shoulders.

"You know what. Times a wasting!" He shouted as he drags her out of the house.

"Wait, Lord Dionysus!" Chiron yelped behind the pair, "Young Jake is also here." Chiron walked out of his wheelchair, much to the young child of Hermes' surprise, and walked him out.

As Atalanta was dragged along by Dionysus' more impatient frame, she couldn't help but notice the sheer amount of dangerous hazards that kids ranging from 6 - 17 have access to. Also, 6 years old. What in Hades?

"Everyone!" the mad god yelled as almost all camp activities ground to a halt. Atalanta sheepishly stood by him, "We got a new camper! This is Atalanta… what'syourlastname? Eh, Daughter of Artemis."

"What."

"I thought Artemis was a virgin goddess."

"Is she a Huntress?"

"Does that mean that I can bang Athena?"

"It's Yajirushi," Atalanta responded to Dionysus's question as the camp pretty much blew up in gossip. As if they haven't been previously.

"Well, Missy Roshi." Dionysus mocked her last name before pushing her forward, "Go and socialize. That's about as much empathy I can spare for today."

He left her, starting to mumble about vanilla in his breath. The campers slowly resumed their original tasks as Chiron finally walks up with Jake.

"Everyone!" Chiron barked, causing them to stop whatever they were doing again. "This is Jake. Be nice to him!"

"Hi Jake." Came some half-hearted responses as campers just shrugged the introduction and continued on their daily lives. They're always more Demigods, its whether or not they'll come back that's a matter of question. A grim notion, but not an untrue one.

"Atalanta." Chiron smiled gently, "You'll be at Cabin 8, and Jake, you will be at Cabin 11. You can find essentials at the Camp store."

"Camp… store?" Atalanta asked, "What about those that came here without any currency? And I'll assume that you want drachma, not US dollars?"

"Oh." Chiron paused, "We usually just hand out the essentials, the more extraneous items will cost drachma."

"Thanks," Atalanta said before she took her rucksack and started to trudge towards the cabin with a soft silver sheen. Most likely the Artemis cabin. On the crown of the cabin, there was a silver bow icon resting on it. She could feel her own bow on her back. She had always used it during her journey, despite her sore feelings regarding her mother. Once again, her brain had spiraled back to thinking about Artemis. There hasn't been a day where she wondered what Artemis was thinking when she denounced her love for Atalanta's father.

The door opened soundlessly, revealing a scattering of silvery sleeping bags. Probably the Huntresses seeing as Artemis would never have a child…. Until she arrived. What a bitter thought. Right now, she just wants to release that tension. She should probably do her meditative archery again. She had never been allowed to do that with monster attacks.

But first. She cleared out a spot by the window, shoving sleeping bags away. Luckily, there had been no personal belongings near the bags so she had no qualms doing so. Setting up her little haven in this silver mess, she managed to patch up a spartan sleeping area. Suddenly, she punched a pillow. She felt someone watching her. She could smell pine needles. Must be her mother watching her, it was, after all, the Goddess Artemis' domain.

She's getting too paranoid. Probably because of the constant barrage of monsters that attacked her while she was out in the wilds. At times, it got so bad that she would sleep under the shroud of No May Face King since it blocked out most of the beasts' senses. However, they could track demigods through magical signature as well. A shock for her when a Harpy delivered its beak sharply into her shoulders while she was sleeping. She had decapitated it with a traced Kanshou and healed herself with a quick flash of Pain Breaker, one of the only Noble Phantasms that she owns that can heal, and also one of the most tasking for her to project seeing as it is not a sword in any way. It was only through the help of her prana core that she was able to make a shadow of itself, only capable of healing minor wounds, not near-death or the like.

She grabbed her bow and went out of her cabin in search of the archery range.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Lee Fletcher wanted to practice his archery more. To his own belief, he was a very good archer. Sure, he misses a few of his bullseyes, but his divine heritage was capable of supplanting those shoddy aims so at least he hits the target. However, he was always of the belief "Practice Makes Perfect." So once again, he left his cabin in order to practice his archery. Taking his short bow and Celestial Bronze arrows, he took the short walk over to the archery range.

When he reached the usually bustling area, he noticed it was pretty quiet. Weird. Normally, there would be a lot more arrows being launched or even talking. But no, there was only a single whiz of an arrow and then about a half-minute pause before another release of a bow.

When he reached the range, all he saw was a crowd of awestruck people and a small girl standing there with a longbow in what appears to be in a meditative stance. Well, he assumes so due to the fact that her eyes were closed. With a sharp breath, she would release the bow with a quick flash of the eyelids, splitting down the previous arrow that was resting right on the bullseye. And there were a lot of split arrows, enough for it to look like an infestation of branches were growing out of the target. Lee thought that he may be in love.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Hello from the other side. Yes, I know how late this is and I'm not ashamed of how far late this chapter is. To be honest, I have a lot of ideas for the long term, but not much for the short term, which is a huge issue. To be honest, I've been thinking of including Kane Chronicles at one point seeing as it is such an underappreciated series of Rick Riordan, or at least in comparison to PJO. Meh. To be honest, making Atalanta a godslayer does seem tempting but the question is of whom. And does slaying a titan count as a godslaying skill? I mean, it is killing a divine figure so I would assume so. Anyway, she'll probably re-meet Hephaestus and also … I don't know, I'll skip forward? I mean, I plan for her to have her own quests rather than be with Percy, only really deal with the two relatively main characters during camp or intersecting on quest paths.**

**Also, as we get more entrenched into PJO-verse, the more I'm going to have to reconsult the PJO series, because holy crap, I realized that I've read these books almost 6 years ago and never re-read them… 0_o**

**Oh well, Tata!**


	14. Chapter 14: EXCALI-BUH!

Atalanta had finally stopped her meditative archery when she heard a tumultuous sound of applause. She had noticed spectators during her practice, seeing as they didn't even bother hiding or being quiet, but now that she had actually stopped, she realized that there were way more people then she first assumed.

Someone with golden-blonde curls, like the molten gaze of the sun, walked up to her with a bright grin.

"What amazing archery!" he gushed as he stopped to observe her bow. With a slight sniff, she could smell the fire and herbs emanating from him. He's probably a demigod son of Apollo. Her uncle. "Atalanta, right? My cousin from Artemis?" He excitedly clasped her shoulder as Atalanta nodded. She had chosen to ignore her mother's name.

"Eastern Bow Style and such a serene grace to your arm movements!" he exclaimed, "It was like watching a willow tree bend in the wind!"

"Thanks. But it was nothing big." Atalanta shrugged as she went to polish her bow. It was a vanity that she had finally granted her bow. It had served her well during her time in the wild. She does miss the raven that followed her. It was a companion until she had met Jake.

"Nothing?" he asked, "That's preposterous! A waste of pride! You should be so enthused by your skill, maybe even crowing it to the heavens!"

Atalanta couldn't help but notice the behavioural similarities between son and father.

"Anyway, the name's Fletcher, Lee Fletcher." he grasped her unmoving hands and shook it.

"Atalanta Yajirushi." she decided to firmly shake it back. Lee was about to continue his flattery before a mean looking girl pushed by him and stared at her, face to face. She had a spear that seemed to teem with electricity, as if its purpose was to torture people. Who could-oh, Ares. That does make sense. What a cruel child. During the camp's games, she would literally hit people with her spear by the river so that the electricity coursing through her victims will create a boundary along the river upon hitting the impure water. It's tactics, but cruel tactics nonetheless.

"Yajirushi." Clarisse, the name she had analyzed from the spear, "I challenge you to a duel."

Atalanta stared at her in confusion. Normally, the girl would try to show dominance to her enemies through bullying tropes, as analyzed from the spear. So why was she a special case? Oh right. Atalanta looked down at her bow in realization that not everyone was capable of splitting their arrows so continuously.

"What? Ya deaf?" Clarisse barked, some spittle flying out of her mouth and landing on Atalanta's chin.

"No. No." Atalanta quietly responded, "I'll duel. Where do we go?"

"Good." Clarisse grinned. It was a cruel smile, one of promised pain and jagged anger. "Meet me in the arena in 10." She walked away with a slight swagger to it after that declaration.

Ignoring the other campers, Atalanta left to prepare for her duel. Clarisse appeared to be serious, so she would be serious too. Nothing much to be said. It was insulting to Clarisse to fight her without giving it Atalanta's all. So she will.

She walked to the arena. It wasn't far from the archery range and she could see Clarisse standing there with her weapon at hand. Her Reality Marble shifts awake as she goes to trace the twin swords of Arch- why was she holding Excalibur? How could she trace Excalibur? Atalanta does have enough prana, but…. She gazed dumbfoundedly at the sword, along with everyone else. When she stared at the sword, it reminded her of Saber. But then, Atalanta realized something. Didn't the Fae bless her fake of Avalon? Than that means…

_I will meet you at the hill of swords._

The one thing that Shirou has started to lose hope in yet pursue by the time he met Zelretch. He searched far and wide for a way to meet Saber, their long-lived love.

"Girl! What are you doing?" Clarisse barked, snapping Atalanta out of her fugue, "We're going to fight, not going to talk!"

Right. Their fight. Atalanta confidently walked into the arena with Excalibur limply held in one hand. This may actually be better than using Archer's blades. Despite them being of parallel identities, she only had the traced knowledge of his dual-wielding style. But with Excalibur, she knew. Saber helped her with the same exact style that she used to wield this kind of blade. Beated it into her with each whack of a wooden blade. But undeniably, it gave her intimate knowledge of it. Even without muscle memory, her mind knew and her body reciprocated. Doubled with the memory within the blade, victory should be sound.

Without prelude, Clarisse dashed forward with her spear aimed at Atalanta's head with a spear in order to block her blade. With 2 hands, Atalanta batted the spear away from head and whacked the butt of the blade against the shield. A loud gong rang through the sandy arena as the daughter of Ares was forced backwards by Atalanta's Reinforced might.

"Not so bad, new girl." Clarisse snarled happily as the spear started to menacingly crackle and she ran back in with a significantly more boosted speed.

One feet forward. The sword met the strike. Clarisse's spear screamed in agony as the Divine Construct easily warped the Celestial Bronze in which the weapon was made from. Skillfully deflecting the spearpoint, Atalanta slowly drove the sword up until she forced the spear down low. Clarisse, helpless to the slow yet immovable attack, struggled as the spear shivered before bending into the dirt. A small crack started to form at the base of the spearpoint before finally snapping. The spearhead skated across the sand as Clarisse tripped. She looked up with an angry expression on her face that froze when she realized that Excalibur was pointed at her throat.

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked with a slightly terrified tone as the sword was replaced by a hand. A hand that she took. Someone who was able to defeat her. One of the strongest of Ares.

"Atalanta Yajirushi." Atalanta responded with a small smile as she gripped Clarisse's hand and fished her up to a stand.

Clarisse took a pause to brush the sand off her clothes before holding her hands out again.

"A nice fight." Clarisse remarked as she shook the victor's hand. She was curb stomped, no question about that. In such a short fight at that.

There were sounds of applause and raucous shouting at quick match. Quick yet elegant. For Saber's style would always be beautiful. Graceful and charismatic. Especially her blade. The Sword of Victory.

Atalanta dismissed the sword as she went to grab the pieces of the now broken lightning spear.

"I'll fix this." Atalanta promised the surprised girl as she went to head for the smoke billowing a distance away. That was most likely where the forges are.

Clarisse watched Atalanta as she left the arena with calculating eyes. She was much better than the Son of Poseidon. Heck, better than maybe even Luke. That sword style was graceful yet powerful. A grandmaster's style. But Atalanta was still young, so how does she have that knowledge?

She needed to observe the daughter of Artemis.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**There was no avoiding how short that fight was going to be. To be honest, Atalanta can probably curbstomp the fuck out of most of the Demigods in the camp, especially circa Book 1. Especially with Reinforcement and Tracing. Honestly, I worry more about whether I accidentally made Atalanta a Deus Ex Machina for the OG plot of the series and may have to pretty much send her away…. But….. she's still fighting gods… so it should be fine. Anyway, I don't want to write anymore and it's really boring in class, so I just want this posted and over with.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Forge Anew

Atalanta held out a piece of metal as she used Structural Analysis on it. It was of good quality. Not like the ones making up the Divine Constructs in her Reality Marble, but solid blacksmithing materials. Things that Gan Jiang would've used. If they weren't divine. She traced Dyrnwyn to light the coals by placing the blade on the bed of coals. The dying bed of coals woke up as the blade of fire touched it.

The broken spear weakly sputtered out a few crackles as she grabbed it and placed the spearhead onto the anvil. The spear was entirely made out of Celestial Bronze so it should be easier to repair, for her at least. She dropped the few pieces of Celestial Bronze into the stone receptacle and watched as it slowly started to glow a bright red. She watched with a critical eye, relying on the multiple blacksmiths, legendary and ordinary, that created the Noble Phantasms and mundane weapons in her soulscape. Finally, the metal dissolved into a pool of molten bronze as she grabbed it with a heavy pair of crucible tongs and slowly poured into a straight cast. Maimer, the spear, had the remaining metal of the shaft removed before she laid only the head against the rapidly cooling metal in the cast. Using some reinforcement, she quickly fleshed out the flaws that arose from just adding a molten stick to a battered spearhead.

Atalanta could've just traced a copy. It was in her Reality Marble, but she felt that it was her fault for breaking Clarisse's spear 一despite it being new一and replacing it with an easily traceable copy was bad form.

For the entire time Atalanta reforged the spear, the children of Hephaestus crowded her at a respectful distance. Watching something that was like art. Even with their naturally gifted skills, most of them only hoped to have that kind of grace.

Charles Beckendorf watched the young girl reforge the war-girl's weapon. He had seen the weapon that she wielded and was at awe. It was one of the most fantastic pieces of equipment that he ever saw. It was made out of an unidentifiable metal and had some foreign script on it. However, the blade seemed naked. Missing something. He wants, nay, he needs to find out what it was. With a confident stride, he walked to the girl right when the metal finally cooled and she just held it in her hand. He stopped in step as he noticed that the spear seemed to lose some of the cracks that came from just slapping a molten stick of spear to a spearhead. Interesting.

"Hey, you!" he called out just as the spear started to reignite into lightning in fervor. The lightning jumped and cackled as it leaped along the girl's skin. She ignored it and continued to work with it as if the lightning was just tickling her. He gaped in awe as she managed to fix it and then lay it by the bench. How can a daughter of Artemis perform such high-tier craftsmanship? Was there a parental mix-up? With a discerning glance, she lightly tapped the metallic spear, causing it to chime in the air before handing it to Clarisse, who was behind her, staring in shock at the repaired weapon of war.

"Marry me," he muttered before realizing what he said and blushed. The other campers near him looked at him in shock while Atalanta, despite being a good bit back, also blushed before looking away.

Atalanta never knew that people found her traced ability in forging cute or something. But then again, Hephaestus was intrigued by her skills, so why not his children? With an embarrassed grin, she once again bowed down to no-doubt the councilor of the Hephaestus cabin and excused herself for troubling them with her request. He sputtered at the polite non-sequitur and stuttered out an "It's fine" before she moved to leave the full forge. It seemed like the whole camp was here watching her shoddily fix Clarisse's spear. The crowd flowed to the side as she left. It's dinner time, where was the kitchen?

She then noticed Chiron cleaning up the arena. She felt bad seeing as most of the gross damage is from her attacks. Despite there being no external prana usage, Excalibur was able to kick up the sand and mess up the flat arena. The miniature mounds were being stepped on by Chiron's equine feet as he calmly flattened every one of them. There were only a few left. So she stepped on the last few, forcing it flat.

"Ah, thank you, Atalanta." Chiron smiled gently, "What can this old centaur do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was a kitchen anywhere, sir," Atalanta asked.

"Yes, but it is mostly attended to by our wood nymphs," he replied as he pointed at a squat house next to an open-air dining area.

"Thank you, Chiron." Atalanta thanked the centaur as he simply nodded and trodden away. With a brisk walk, she went to the small house and knocked on the door. Three rhythmic taps against the hard oaken door.

A green-skinned girl peeked her head out and hummed happily, dragging her inside. Not expecting the abrupt motion, Atalanta was unresisting to the pull before the door abruptly closed. The group of nymphs giggled as they walked around her, some still in cooking paraphernalia.

"Hello there." Atalanta greeted confusedly.

One of the girls looked at her before asking, "Can we see it?"

Atalanta only looked in confusion as the nymphs only watched in patience. "What do you want to see?" she asked. They could only want something that was in her soul. Why else? There wasn't a lot of weapons that had a mythological connection to nymphs she believed. Most Greek weaponry was devised by Hephaestus. She then realized something.

"Do you want to see… Avalon?" she asked. Nymphs were sometimes mistaken for the fae, seeing as both share similar attributes. However, in this world, Nymphs were nature spirits, and are therefore likely to encounter the fairies that sneakily blessed the sheath of Arturia.

"Yes." they chorused in unison as they sat down in front of her.

Weird. Is Avalon such an artifact that every nature spirit can sense it? It would make sense seeing as Chiron, even the Satyrs would stop and stare at her for a moment. She brings forth the sheath that has been implanted in her since that horrible fire, holding it in her hands.

The one closest to her gingerly placed her finger on it before grinning happily with a slight blush. "I hope Pan is in there," she said.

Pan was the god of the wilderness. And in the world of rapid modernization, the wilderness is starting to fade away. Therefore, he was starting to become obsolete and seemed to fade from existence. Avalon was the purest land, where humans will rarely and may never be able to visit. A place of flowers. It would make sense that Pan would retreat to that land if the Fae let him in. However, the only way to enter and leave Avalon is through this sheath and the few doors that the Fae no doubt has.

The nymphs only looked at the sheath mournfully for a minute before snapping out of it.

"So why are you here?" One of the Meliae asked as Atalanta re-implanted the sheath back into her. Avalon dissolved into motes of light as Atalanta answered.

"Can I cook for a bit? It's been a long time since I had the chance to cook in the kitchen," she asked. Atalanta had only been able to cook food tins over a campfire with little spices to access during her intranational travels. It's been a long time since she had access to a kitchen and proper cooking ware.

"Yes. It's fine." The Meliae responded, "But we're be cooking with you since the camp is starting to arrive."

"Sure." Atalanta smiled, "I'm planning on cooking for them for welcoming me."

There was a Television in the corner showing a boy falling off the Gateway Arch. Weird.

* * *

-0-

* * *

**Oh. I haven't updated this for a month. And I only type 1000+ words… Ummm. Well, have some filler? I don't know. School is stifling my creative genius and I'm just messing around with interactions between mythological sects right now. And before pitchforks are going to be thrown, no. No pairing between Atalanta and Charles. The closest thing would be a good friendship. There will only ever be one true love interest for Shirou and ergo Atalanta and that is Arturia. Now, should I add Arturia? Hmmmmmmm, I mean. Technically, she is dying on the hill of Camlann after the Grail War, so….. Shrug. Should I pull a bull shit, only Merlin can do this, action and somehow drag Arturia into PJO Avalon. It'll add more fluffiness. Hmmm, oh yeah. That's Percy Jackson. I thought that maybe I should measure the time length of the story by Percy Jackson's life. But, most of Atalanta's stuff will rarely intersect with Percy's. This is more of artistic exploration into the world, rather than characters. Even if characters are being heavily emphasized in this story… Whatever. There will be some books in which Atalanta will be doing shit. Probably Book 3-5 for reasons. But that is like a mile stretch away. So… Tata.**


End file.
